my life with you
by diffrentkey
Summary: rose and dimitri after LS, a surprise comes there way and they strive to keep there happyily ever after. pls read story better than summary :D
1. Chapter 1

+Hey, I'm back ! :D with this new story " my life with you". (title may change if someone can come up with a better one for me). with this story I'm going to try to be as close to the story line including a little bit of bloodlines in it but not much at all. This is after last sacrifice how rose and dimtiri's life is. I've already written an outline and I'm really liking how this story is going to to look, lots of drama, humor, and rose and dimitri at there finest, and of course zen lessons and rose quips. Looking at 20 or less chapters and I have school so it might not be really really fast updates but I will try my best.

This first chap is pretty boring but I had to start off somewhere.

So here it goes….

RPOV

BEEPPP, BEEPP.

I Groaned as an alarm clock rung, I lifted my head up from the mess of pillows and sheets and reached over to the nightstand and threw the alarm clock at the wall to make it stop. I reached for my phone to check the time. 8, great I have 15 minutes to be at lissa's.

I sighed and got up as I got up I felt paper under my hand on the bed. I lifted and read the note.

_Goodmorning,_

_ Sorry had an early shift, christan had to do stuff. _

_ Love, dimitri_

_Ps if you through the clock at the wall which I know you did can write a note on the fridge so I can buy a new one that one has seen the wall to many times. _

I smiled he knew me too well. Ever since dimitri came back from helping Adrian and jill and sydeny we've finally settled down into a routine, now that jill is safe for now we can finally relax. Well with what we have time to relax between me guarding lissa who's just everywhere these days with her duties and him with pyro who follows liss around everywhere so its okay. We get off work around the same time and have lunch if you look at it in a weird twisted way we kinda have the 9 to 5 jobs maybe once a week.

My phone buzzed me out of my day dream. I answered it without looking. " just checking to make sure you didn't fall back to sleep" said the lovely voice that envaded my dreams and daily life and sent shivers down my spine.

" you could've at least given me 20 mins" I said laughing.

He chuckled " goodmorning, sorry I had to leave early".

I shrugged " its okay, I should say sorry whats sparks making you do go foodshopping". I laughed.

He laughed again " no, just stuff"

" what kind of stuff" I asked knwing its interesting if he didn't tell me.

" Don't tell her" I heard sparky shout.

" now I want to know" I said to him

He just laughed lightly " sorry guardian charge secrets" then I heard a 'belikov, tell psycho i need my guardians help and she's not helping me out here.' Dimitri laughed even more " I'll see you for lunch, I have to go" and he hung up fast.

I was really curious and I know ima make him tell me during lunch.

I pulled on my black slacks and white button up and grabbed the choclate muffin from the kitchen that dimitri left and ran to lissa.

" 5 minutes late that's a record" lissa laughed as I ran through the door to see her on the couch with a binder.

" at your service your highness" I said plopping down next to her.

She rolled her eyes, hating that I called her 'your higness'. " whats on the agenda today?" I asked.

" something's up with christan he's been werid lately so im going to talk to dimitri about it later" she said then as if an idea popped up in her head she turned to me " can you talk to chris to see what's happening while I'll ask dimitri? Please please please" she begged.

"okay" I said as a question " doubt he'll talk to me but I'll try".

3 hours later.

As I followed lissa on her many queen duties through court, I got bored and more bored. As we sat in a meeting room while lissa discussed some issues with some advisor the door opened and in walked my Russian and sparks. As his eyes found my and that beautiful smile formed on his face my mouth curved up to match his smile and I nearly bounced off my chair.

" look who finally graced us with there presence." I said as I got up and walked over to dimitri. The people at court have finally grown to accept our relationship so me giving dimitri a quick kiss on the kiss lissa's advisors didn't cringe or gap in shock.

" hey" I said as I leaned back off the tip of my toes.

" hi" he said back. Before we could reach more syllables we turned to see the arguing between pyro and an annoyed lissa.

" I don't want to christan" lissa spat.

" please," he said.

" you ignore me all week, go out for 4 hours, when I ask you questions you seem miles away, please not right now" she said. She'd been exhausted all week and christan;s weirdness towards her made her seem as if he was tired of her and fed up with her duties and title, and all that build up finally came out.

He sighed, and walked off. Dimitri quickly kissed my forehead and went to follow pyro before he stopped him. " I'll be in the apartment, you can stay I just want to be alone" and then left.

" I gotta talk to you" I asked dimitri at the same time lissa did.

" can I talk to him rose real fast" she asked.

I nodded. " yeah sure".

She took a deep breath " I should go talk to him, I shouldn't have spoke to him like that" she said.

I smiled " I'll go talk to him, gotta ask him something anyways". And with that I left in search of pyro.

" you know its crazy when I willingly come to talk to you" I said as I entered liss and pyros apartment to see sparks on the couch depressed.

" not no please rose" he said his eyes on the tv.

" what's up with you,?" I asked out of curiousity. " you have been acting weird the past week"

" is that what you came here for?" he asked still not looking at me as I sat on the sofa opposite him,

" no, I came to tell you to stop hogging my boyfriend but I see your girlfriend's not to fond with you right now, which means I have to be nice to you and I don't like that, throws things out of wack".

He finally looked at me and laughed, then took a deep breath " I've been weird lately because," he was at a lost for words " I cant tell you".

" tell me or so help me sparky, I'll kick your fire breathing ass". I said.

He shrugged " dimitri was going to tell you anyways" he took out a box from his pocket. A ring box. " I bought this, this morning I made dimitri come with me to help me pick it out, although he wasn't much help, I've been trying to find a way to purpose to her all week but I keep getting nervous" he admitted.

I smiled big " your going to propose?"

He nodded " if she still wants me".

" she wants you, I don't know why but she still does, she's been stressed lately thinking you don't want her because she's so busy that you want someone that she was before who can spend everyminute with you" I said replaying me and lissa's conversation earlier this week.

" she said that" he asked surprised.

I nodded " not about how to propose" I said smiling. " I think I have the best idea".

DPOV 

" so is the law going to be passed?" I asked lissa as rose left the room.

She nodded " yes, should be all done and passed in about 2 to 3 months paper work and stuff, but everyone on the council agreeded and it will be kept private unitl it comes out."

I smiled " thank you, I know I shouldn't ask for anything after all you did for me".

She held her hand up before I could continue " you're protecting my boyfriends life, you love my best firend and want to marry her, and your nice, I'd do anything for the people closetest to me, and my people, this will help them make us stronger not weaker".

" you sound like a queen" I said luahging.

She laughed to " I sure hope so". Then her mind went else where but she quickly came back to the conversation " is christan okay, he's been acting weird, he's not thinking about breaking up with me is he?" she asked paniced

I quickly shook my head " no, he's just" I didn't know what to say " he'll tell you, just talk to him,"

She nodded " thanks," she went back to the papers infront of her. and I said goodbye and left for the door when she whispered " thought we'd be getting married soon now he might break up with me". if she only knew. I smiled and went to find rose.

I found her in the most obvious place around 2pm, the food area of court. I made my way to where she was sitting and sat down next to her.

" couldn't wait to eat?" I asked.

She laughed " all the good stuff goes quick at this time".

I laughed with her and kissed her. after helping jill, we've finally been able to relax and be the couple we both desperately wanted to be, and it was working. Its as if we'd been together our whole life, all the heartache and mess behind us. To believe that im hear now with her together getting ready to make her my wife made me the happiest man in the world.

" what do you say we take lunch back to our room, test our 'control'" she said finishing her burger and giving me her seductive smile.

I laughed catching her drift, we've been inseparable ever since she got shot, as if we'd never missed a beat. " you realize we spend all our free time in our room" I said quirking up my eyebrow.

" you're the one who said you can make me loose control in seconds, so I have to live up to it" she said taking my hand and leading me down one of the corridors. " every chance I get" she said winking.

I laughed and picked her up, halfway to our room. On our way there we passed eddie who's apartment was next to ours he shook his head and laughed. " will we see you guys for dinner?" he asked already knowing the answer.

" I have my dinner right here" rose said smiling at eddies facial expression.

" really rose, I'd like to enjoy my dinner" he said.

" you asked" she said laughing as I opened the door to our apartment.

" dimitri training at 8 tonight?" mikhal asked as he came up to meet eddie.

Rose laughed kinda irrated about wanting to get in the door fast " sorry boys, he'll be training with me tonight" she said winking at me and laughing as she closed the doors.

" now where were we." she said smiling and capturing my lips with hers and motioning me towards our room.

" your impeccable control" I said laughing as I sat her down on the bed.

She giggled, " I lasted a little longer this time didn't I".

I just laughed " that you did".


	2. Chapter 2 EAT

Okay I really need someone to help me with the Adrian part of this story do I write him together with jill or with sydeney can someone bring me up to speed with that I want to make this more realistic as if it would actually go with the story then completey different.

Oh and I know its slow and the last chapter was about liss and chris but I want to set them up before I go into the drama and I want to set the story like my outline. Please read I the action and suspense WILL COME !

Without further ado :D

A couple of weeks later.

Chapter 2

" lissa he's fine" I said to lissa for the tenth time today.

" are you sure, he was acting weird again I thought we got over that a couple of weeks ago." said lissa as we walked around court like she did most days.

" he's fine" I said again. pyro was setting up to propose to lissa tonight, he was recreating the actic at the academy in one of there guest rooms.

" and jill, she's been avoiding me all week" lissa complained. " if it wasn't for abe and Janie and you spending time together last week I'd think you were too, somethings up I just know it".

I laughed " being queen's going to your head". My parents came to see me what ever chance they got in hope of fixing our relationship and it was helping. They even liked dimitri, especially threatening him in a subtle way.

She rolled her eyes "I'm going to find out watch".

I tried to change the subject " like what you and dimitri have been hiding".

She paled " change of subject".

DPOV

" are you sure you can handle the rest?" I asked christan as I finshed helping him set up the room.

" yeah, I got the rest" he said. We both sat down for a break and had some water. " so how will you propose to rose" he asked.

I huffed " I have no idea, I want it to be special but I don't know how im going to do it, what kind of ring she wants, if she'll even say yes".

" its rose where talking about she's been through hell and back for you, she'll say yes" said christan. He laughed " now if only I was sure lissa would."

I smiled " she'll say yes,"

" I hope so, this is almost done, jill has everything set for the party tommorw, all I need is for her to say yes."

…

RPOV

I was laying next to dimiti, it was late afternoon and we had it off due to pyro proposing. After some very exciting activities me and dimitri just relaxed in bed. My head on his chest and my leg swung over his half on top of him as we just talked about anything and everything.

" cant believe im this happy, never thought I'd be this happy." I said in total bliss.

He laughed under me " finally have our happily ever after, my life with you".

I sat up " you so sappy" as I leaned over and kissed him. I was going to continue further until of course my phone would ring.

" ignore it" I said as I deepened the kiss.

" it could be important" he said.

It kept ringing so I groaned and leaned over to the bedside table and picked it up. " someone better be dying" I said into the phone.

" I'm engaged" lissa shouted through the speaker making me deaf. " im engaged, I'm getting married!" she squealed.

" I see he popped the question?" I said smiling and leaning into dimitri as he sat up too.

" you knew?" she asked still squeling.

" can't keep anything from me" I said.

" omg, I'm so happy, you have to come over" she said " come see the ring !"

I laughed, but didn't respond cause dimitri nudged me and mouthed "jill", the party, " uhh, how about you meet me at jill's later so you can tell her?"

" okay" she answered then giggled " i…uhhhh,,,,I'll call you back"

I laughed. " gross, I'll see you in an hour". And hung up.

I turned to dimitri " now where were we". And pounced on him and he laughed.

" jill did a good job" I said to dimitri at the party it was beautiful and romantic. " lissa's going to freak".

He chuckled beside me as he sipped on a cup of water, his other hand around my waist. He was about to speak but my phone went off.

" just come in lissa" I SAID.

" okay" she said then the door opened and she dropped her phone.

" surprise!" we all shouted.

Her mouth curved up into a giant smile, and tears brimmed her eyes. " OMG".

" surprised?" I asked coming up to give her a hug.

She nodded " you did this".

I shook my head " jill".

She turned to jill who came up beside her. they have gotten to know each other better and have grew to that sister relationship. " you did this?"

Jill nodded nervous " I hope it looks nice I tried to go for romantic and-" she couldn't finish cause lissa had her in a tight hug.

" thank you" she said smiling she looked around " it looks so beautiful".

A little while later when jill announced we could eat I hauled ass to the table.

" where does it go?" asked eddie looking at me as I stuffed my face.

I shrugged " I work out a lot, im in shape and healthy so what if I have a healthy appetite, bite me" I said biting into bread.

Everyone around us laughed.

After partying and telling stories of pyro and lissa dimitri insisted we go home do to the fact that I kept saying I wasn't tired yet fell asleep a few times on his shoulder.

" congrats Lissa , we should get going party animal over here doesn't seem to have the energy like she used to" dimitri chuckled.

" someone's getting old" lissa said hugging me goodbye.

" nahh, just a little tired, and my feet hurt" I grumbled.

Pyro laughed " what are you 50".

I glared at him " and you chose to live with that the rest of your lives?" I asked lissa.

She laughed " you to are both 2".

" I think I ate too much" I said to dimitri as we layed tangled up in the sheets together me half on top of him.

" well we sure just worked some of it off" he chuckled nuzzling in my hair and tracing circles on my leg.

I laughed " seriously, what if I get fat I already feel bloated as it is".

He tried to sooth me knowing running is finger through my hair always helped me forget about everything. " I'll still love you". He whispered in my ear.

" cant believe my life is this perfect, cant imagine it anybetter" I said.

He stood silent, then kissed my forehead " goodnight"

I smiled and snuggled into him and fell into a beautiful sleep.

DPOV

As she drifted off to sleep I thought of how better it could be. Making her my wife.

**this was more of a filler, i acutally wrote ch3 then this one. anyways, if i get alot of reviews for this chap and the first i'll update 2mm ! i really hope you guys like my story i feel as if once you know my surprise you'll like it more ! anyways REVIEW !**


	3. Chapter 3 DAMN DOCTOR !

3 months from first ch.1

Chapp 3

" ughhh liss, being a damn guardian to you requires these stupid exams every damn month" I said as she did her morning routine.

" its not every month its every 3 months and you skipped the last one" she said laughing.

" I would skip this one but they've hunted me done" I said.

She laughed. " its just blood work, an eyec heck and the routine stuff'.

" but it takes forever" I said whinning like a little kid.

She just shook her head " breakfast?" she asked.

" its food, do you have to ask?" I said.

She smiled " I don't know why I ask, you could eat the kitchen out of food".

I laughed " I think I need to stop though, I actually think its catching up to me" I said rubbing my stomach.

She laughed " rose you are in the best shape of your life".

I shrugged looking at my stomach " yeah, I guess" we came to the breakfast area and sat down waiting for dimitri and pyro. " so how's being engaged".

Her eyes lit up " I love it, and planning for the wedding is going to be so much better".

" aren't you waiting a year so you can finish adjusting to being a queen before a wife?"

She shrugged " that, and it takes a year to plan a good wedding". I just shook my head and laughed.

As we kept on talking and eating, dimitri and pryo made there way to us.

" hey lover" I said using the nickname he didn't like.

He playfully glared at me " hey to you" he said as he kissed me on my forehead and sat down next to me with his plate of food, " I take it you couldn't wait"

I shook my head " nope" then saw his muffin and it looked good. He saw me and smiled and handed it to me, I smiled and took a bite of it right out of his hand. And he laughed.

We sat there and hour talking, well lissa and sparks talkinga bout whatever they talk about me and dimitri talking about training and dimitri telling me to stop making fun of the guardians and stuffy old moroi around us.

Soon eddie came to the table and I quickly looked at my watch, "crap, that stupid doctors thing" I said.

Dimitri laughed beside me " go" he said mockingly then he leaned in closer and kissed me in that spot behind my ear that he knew always mad me blush and smile.

I glared at him and was off. I walked into the doctors office. " rose Hathaway for a check up" I said to the nurse.

She nodded and escorted me into a room where she took blood work, urine test you know god for bid im doing drugs, ( cue sarcasm) ,eye examen, and the basics. " the doctor will be back with your results shortly".

I nodded and she left me in the room for a good half hour staring at four walls. 5 minutes into waiting I called dimitri " aren't you suppose to be at the infirmary?" he asked.

" im here, bored" I said swishing my feet. " what are you doing ?"

" dinner" he answered.

" I can be din-" I started but he finished. " rose your in a doctors office". And we contined on for the half an hour until the doctor came in " the doc came in I'll see you at home"

To which he responded " okay".

I turned to the doctor " hey doc".

sHe smiled " hello to you to ms Hathaway". She did the rest of my exams. " it seems your all clear, everything is fine."

" great can I go" I asked,

She smiled " not just yet," she stopped thinking " we found something in one of your tests that was surprising"

" is it bad" I suddenly asked a little alarmed " as you know I'm shadow kissed which means im just totally out of wack, being shot, you know dying once before".

She laughed " rose, its good news".

" so shoot" I said.

" we found in your urine sample, traces that are found in pregnant women".

" so being shadow kissed is like being pregnant?" I asked confused.

She laughed again "no sweety, your pregnant".

Time froze, it was like everything just froze time, sound. I mangaged to stutter out with a laugh " yeah, well I only had sex with a dhamphir".

" well these tests show your pregnant". She said " and science almost never lies".

" it must be some weird side affect," I tried to think of any excuse I mean me and dimitri couldn't have kids it was impossible. " besides we've you know done it lots of times I would've been pregnant sooner, and im not fat I mean a gained a couple of pounds but thats cause I eat a lot" I started to mumble.

" rose, breath okay" she said and she sat down next to me. " we'll do an ultrasound to make it absoultly sure okay".

I nodded, I felt so young at that moment like a lost little girl. " your wrong I only slept with a dhamphir."

She nodded " okay, lets just have a look"

I was having those crazy out of body totally shocked to the cure moments as she brought me to another more private room and set up a monitor and instructed me to pull up my shirt.

" if, if" I mumbled shock written all over my face at the fact that this was happening . Her rubbing some gel over my stomach setting in what was really going on with my mind. " if its true, if im pregnant, it's a dhamphirs baby". I said making sure she knew.

She stood quite, then I heard it. a noise. It was like a thumping sound loud and clear, echoing off the walls. The doctor turned to me " you hear that?" she asked.

I nodded my voice caught in my throat.

" that's your baby's heartbeat" she said smiling.

The hairs on my arms rose, goose bumps rose and my mouth hung open waiting to catch flies. She just said I was pregnant as in there was a child in me. as in the thumping was my baby's heart beat.

" that's….thats impossible" is said.

" a heartbeat is a heartbeat, that right there" she said pointing to a blob on the screen " is your baby ms Hathaway. Congratulations" she smiled.

" but wait, I only had sex with a dhamphir, " I seem to be saying that a lot in the last 10 minutes or so, I know but that's all that was going through my head that I was able to spit out. " a lot how could I not have been pregnant before

" I believe you Rose, I truly do, you say your shadow kissed maybe that's a factor. There could several different factors". She said. Then she wrote down somestuff in her folder and kept looking back and forth at the screen. Then she turned to me. " as for the other question, you can get pregnant on your first time or not, some women get pregnant faster some don't and it takes a while".

" how about this, we take a swab sample from the father and we make sure, to have it on record okay?" she asked then it hit me like another wave!.

Dimitri? How the hell will I tell him I pregnant, what will he say? " dimitri?"

" excuse me, I didn't hear you?" she asked.

" dimitri he's the father of my baby" I said.

She smiled " I know guardian belikov, I'm sure he'll be ecstatic".

REVIEW ! PLSSS :D


	4. Chapter 4 how the hell ?

Chap 4

"do you mind if I call him to come?" I asked, I know stupid question but my mind was all there right now.

" sure, want me to wait till he gets here to continue?" she asked

I nodded taking out my phone, it rang twice before he answered it. " still stuck in the infirmary?" he asked amusment in his voice.

" uhh, yeahhh" I said my voice shaky.

" roza? Whats wrong?" he asked impatiently.

" ummm, can you come to the doctors, I have to…." I took a deep breath " I have to tell you something, well show you"

" roza? Are you okay?" he asked and I heard a door slam in the background.

" can you just come please" I said my voice in a meer whisper.

" I'm coming now" I heard his heavy breathing, knowing he was running over here. "roza you still there?"

" yeah, before you come in promise me" I said knowing I didn't know how iw ould handle him talking this the wrong way.

" promise what?" he asked.

" promise you'll trust me and believe me? please? " I begged.

I heard him say my name and a nurse say something and then a few seconds later the door burst open and there he was. Panic all over his face.

He froze at what he saw, me laying there with my stomach exposed and a very smiley doctor. " rose?" he asked as he came next to me.

" hi" I whispered.

" hi" he said his eyebrows crushed together. " rose whats going on?"

" you trust me right?" I said needing him to say yes to keep me from falling apart.

" yes," he said still confused.

" the doctor found something in one of my tests," I began trying to explain. But my bundle of nerves just made blurt the next thing out. " I swear I didn't cheat on you, I would never, cheat on you okay you have to know that, I love you and only you I would never do anything with anyone else".

" rose" he said with confusion.

" I'm pregnant, well were pregnant, and I heard the heartbeat, so its real I asked because you know its not possible for us to have a baby, we think its cause I'm shadow kissed and all-"

" rose" he said again but I ignored him.

" you were storgoi and turned back so you know that maybe something. And I really hope you believe me cause im freaking out and it's a baby im not suppose to have a baby in me, your baby, but its there and it has a heartbeat and it looks like a blob".

" rose" he said loudly. " stop".

He said it so loudly I felt as if I shrunk " you don't believe me?"

He smiled, and it cause me to smile. " were having a baby?" he asked with that smile that could end world hunger.

I nodded, tears spilling out " yeah, and its yours were gonna do a test so you can know and everyone else could know".

He shook his head " I don't need a test, I believe you".

The tears gushed out " you do?" I said pure happiness in my voice.

He nodded and kissed me full on the lips " of course I do" he took a deep breath and leaned back to a standing postion then his eyes looked to the monitor. " were having a baby" he said incredulously.

" yeah" I said smiling. He looked at me and grabbed my hand and kissed it " I love you" then he kissed me again " I love you so much". I giggled happy tears still streaming down.

The doctor cleared her throat and we both turned to look at her " dimitri, would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?" she asked.

He nodded. She took the wand and started looking for the baby. While she did that dimitri looked at me with a gleam in his eyes " why didn't you think I'd believe you".

" its impossible" I whispered.

He smiled " not now it isn't".

" here it is" said the doctor and there we heard it again, that thumping noise ringing throught the room.

" comrade, that's our baby" I said crying.

Dimitri laughed that good hearted amazed laugh " that's our baby" he said loking at me as if he'd saw the sun for the first time. "that's our baby" he repeated and he leaned over and kissed me again on my lips, forehead, cheeks everywhere.

The doctor laughed " would you like to know how far along you are?".

I turned to her and nodded drying up my tears.

She smiled " okay, so from my measurement I say you just turned 3 months,".

I thought back to three months and laughed out loud " that was a crazy month" I said looking over at dimitri and blushing as he chuckled to.

The doctor just smiled " the baby looks healthy and is growing at t good pace,".

She stood up and went to a cabinet and came back with a big folder.

" now, I know im rushing this on you guys seeing as this is a special case" she handed dimitri the folder. " here is a kind what to expect folder, lists of good books, what to eat what not's. but what im really concerned about is the fact that this has never happened before."

I interjected " can we still do the test?"

" I don't need it" dimitri began.

I smiled " I know but I just want to have it to prove to other people".

"rose" he said in his warning tone.

" dimitri, please" I said. He simply took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

" we'll do that before you leave, now no guarding as of now, im writing this off as a high risk pregnancy you need to be careful were going in blind here, I'm going to be frank here the risk of miscarriage is high in the first couple of months for you I'd say its higher due to your circumstances, I'm strongly adviceing you be carefull take all precautions".

I nodded obsorbing all the information " I will".

She took the swab test and said she'd have the results back in several weeks and gave us a printout and video of the sonogram " now, here's your next appointment I'll see you soon, and rose and dimitri," she smiled " congratulations".

" thank you" we both said.

When the door closed I turned to him as I sat up. my hand looking at the slight rise in my well sculpted stomach that I know saw that I didn't before. dimitri put his on top of mine.

" I cant believe it" he said.

I laughed " talk about check up, I come out knocked up" I joked.

He looked up at me his face dazzling " your pregnant" then he leaned down and kissed me " were going to have a baby!"

I nodded " your saying that a lot" smiling.

" thank you, thank you , thank you" he said kissing me.

" thank you for believeing me" I said as we walked in total bliss back to our apartment.

" why did you think I wouldn't?" he asked as he kept his arm around my waist his hand resting on my stomach not caring what the people passing us by saw. " I trust you".

I nodded amazed " thank you" I said a happy tear streaming down. Then to lighten up the mood I joked " I mean you better, I traveled across the world mourned you, brought you back to life, and everything all to get you, I would never try to damage that" then I got a little serious as we approached our door " you know that right?"

He laughed and kissed me opening the door " I know".

" were having a baby" I said as we got into the apartment.

He wrapped his arms around me and nodded " thank you so much you don't know how happy you made me, im so happy there aren't words"

" Im pregnant" I half yelled smiling. Then it hit me " crap, what the hell are people going to say, think, im pregnant, pregnant carrying a child."

Then I yelled " how the hell am I going to be a mother". I rose Hathaway was scared and nervous.

REVIEWW !


	5. Chapter 5 PROTECT

**thanks for the awesome reviews ! i love them your guys are awesome. so here's the begining of the whole story plot !**

RPOV

I woke up with yesterday's events running through me. my hand automatically went my stomach but what I found was dimitri's hand spread across it. I smiled and ran my hands lightly over his. I stood there for god knows how long just looking at dimitri and my stomach not really grasping the fact that there's a baby in there. My baby. A baby that made of two dhamphirs.

The ringing of my phone woke me out of my trance. Lissa. Damn I didn't tell her, and the doctor said I couldn't guard her.

She left me a text: _wake up, I have a meeting and you cant b late today, you have an hour!. _

Damn. How was I going to tell her, but wait the doctor said it was a high risk?.

I started to squirm and dimitri woke up next to me. " what are you thinking about?" he said as he sat up and looked at me.

" the baby" I whispered. GOD it feels soo weird saying that.

He smiled " the baby, its so weird saying that, its actually real, were going to have a baby".

I smiled " yeahhh".

" whats wrong" he said as pulled me into lap, as always I tucked my head under his chin and played with his hands.

" can we" I mumbled then found my voice " I want to keep it a secret until it settles in with us" I moved so I looked into his eyes " I want to enjoy this before having to deal with all these questions at least till the paternity tests come in please".

He thought about it for a minute " I know where your coming from, I get it". he smiled and put his hand on my stomach " its like were in this different universe, a baby, me you and a baby".

I laughed putting my hand over his " its feels so unreal, I cant believe there's a baby in there".

He smiled "don't worry you will". And he leaned down to kiss me.

I kiss I broke as I saw the time " I gotta get ready, lissa's waiting".

" ohh no" he said as he grabbed my chin lightly so I could look at him " the dr. said no guarding, that means no guarding".

" but how am I gonna explain why im not guarding, just let me guard for 2 weeks 3 tops!" I said with my puppy eyes.

"rose" he groaned.

" im going to guard until I cant dimitri, I promise I'll be safe besides all I do is follow lissa into meetings" I said as I kissed his nose trying to stop whatever worrying he's thinking up in his head.

" roza I don't like this," he said.

" you know im going to do it anyways" I said smiling.

" don't you always" he laughed " be careful, no paper cuts at these meetings, and take care of my baby".

" I thought I was your baby" I joked.

He laughed " sorry now we have a real one," he smiled again and I loved the fact that my, well our baby was doing that.

" our baby" I said smiling in disbeilf. " its like I cant say it enough, our baby".

He laughed and then rolled us over so he was on top of me his smiled blinding. " a baby, this is crazy" he said as he kissed me. " I don't what to say, to express to how much of a blessing this is, how thankful I am, how much I love you and our baby, OUR BABY" he laughed.

" ohh, you showed me last night" I winked.

He laughed " come on I'll take a shower with you and walk you to lissa's".

" I have a feeling your gonna wrap me in bubble wrap or put me in a bubble with this" I pointed to my stomach " inside me," I laughed.

He smiled " thanks for the idea" and winked and whisked me into the shower.

ONE WEEK LATER

" ughhhhhhh," I said as I collapsed on the bed, it was my break from guarding and I went back to the apartment to eat and catch a nap.

" no stressing, its bad" said dimitri who scared me as he sat on the couch with that big binder the doctor gave us.

" what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be up sparky's butt" I said smiling.

He smirked " have an hour break and thought you were busy with lissa, what wrong" he asked as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

He kissed me and then kissed my stomach something he did everytime I walked in the room while in private that always sent tingles through my body.

" I want to tell lissa, but I want to wait a little longer, but she's been asking me all these questions!" I explained.

He kissed my furrowed eyebrows " relax, don't stress out, think of the baby,"

I took a deep breath. And he continued " now you can tell her, you" he kissed my nose " just want to be guarding until you start to show" he smiled.

I groaned " ever since we found out you wont let me train Its like a week is month, I have a buldge, thank god with a loose shirt you cant see but pretty soon you will I have like a week if that before you can notice."

" now whats bothering you" he asked knowing eating was never my prolem, as he started making me a sandwich as I sat on the counter next to him.

" she keeps asking, why Im acting so weird, or why im so happy, im glowing, something's different and I hate lying to her".

" so tell her" he said simply. " I cant wait to shout it to the world that were having a baby, im just waiting on you" he said as he kissed me lightly.

Then I thought about what's been on my mind lately. " we have to tell your family" I blurted out.

He froze and I continued " we have to dimitri, and I want to tell them about you and me and the baby, I cant believe they don't know your alive". He began to protest but I put my fingers on his lips to shush him " I wont push you on it until I tell lissa but after I do it, we are telling your family your alive and that were having a baby".

"roza" he retorted.

" don't roza me, our baby will know his family, so you have a week to thinka bout what your going to say, and you don't fight with a pregnant women, or stress her out" I said.

He rolled his eyes playfully " I have a feeling your going to use that a lot on me"

I Smiled " I'm going to milk it for all its worth" I laughed and started eating my sandwich. " and I will tell lissa, soon then you can go tell the world you knocked me up" I smiled and kissed him.

He smiled " your parents will be so happy with me then" he said sarcastically.

" lissa, and your family first, I need you alive when I tell the world Im having a baby with a dhamphir" I joked.

" lissa im back" I said as I went into one of the rooms she had meetings in trying to find her.

But what I came into was not the regular meeting, it was lissa and a couple more moroi with there guardians getting attacked by strigoi.

"lissa" I yelled. And I saw her with a strigoi's hands around her neck. Usually my first instinct is to leap and save her, but it my astonishment my first instinct was to cover my stomach and protect my child. Talk about weird. Pushing that aside I lept into action trying to keep lissa and my baby safe, while trying to make it over to the alarm that signaled for help on the other side of the room.

As I fought I was getting more and more panicked not caring about the hits I was getting to my face and arms only trying to protect my stomach, this feeling inside of me that wasn't the adreline was to protect my baby at all costs.

I yelled to lissa to see if she was okay. " lissa are you okay".

" rose" I heard her yell " rose".

" im right here liss" I said through heavy breaths.

" rose is your stomach okay?" she yelled frightened I guess since I kept crossing my arms over it not letting the strigoi's get a hit there.

" rose, whats wrong" she said and I could tell there was panic in her voice she knew something was up by the way I was fighting.

The strigoi were closing in on me and I was actually scared, not for me but for my baby, " lissa I need you to go press that button okay" I yelled.

"okay" she said and I fought off the strigoi trying to get to her so she could press it, the alarm went off and I felt relief.

" lissa" I said as I saw that the strigoi was gaining on me.

" rose there coming okay" she sad and I saw how she was crying as she was scared.

" lissa, I'm pregnant" I said while staking one.

" what!" she screamed.

I caught a glimpse of her her face was smiling then it grew sad then shocked. " your having another dhamphirs baby " she shouted.

" yes," I said trying to fight off the last two strigoi who were really strong.

" a baby from two dhamphirs? That's better than the queen" one of the strigoi said.

" go to hell" I said as I kept on fighting. Where the hell are these guardians.

The strigoi aimed more for my stomach and as I tried to protect it they caught me in the head making me dizzy, they caught me again and felt my world go black.

" my baby" I whispered. I failed my poor baby.

DPOV

When the alarm went off all I could think about was roza and our baby.

I as well as dozens of other guardians went towards the room the alarm went off in coming up to about 20 strigoi. I fought through them hoping rose was okay.

As we came into the meeting room I saw rose covering her stomach as if protecting the baby. Then I saw the strigoi hit her in the head not once but twice as I tried to get to her, she passed out on the floor and my anger boiled as they started to drag her out. I killed every red eyed monster in my way.

Faintly I heard lissa screaming " she's pregnant leave her alone take me! its me who you want leave her alone PLEASE !" she shouted.

" we want her baby" said one of them and that did it for me. I jumped and staked the strigoi that was dragging roza and grabbed roza.

I didn't care what was going on around me. i held her there checking her. " roza, roza I need you to hang in there okay, im going to get you help okay, just keep fighting okay" I said as I got up. I held her in my arms and I saw eddie from the side of the room it looked as if the battle was reaching its end.

Eddie was standing next to lissa trying to hold her back from running to me and rose as she screamed " I have to heal her eddie, she's pregnant, let me heal her!"

" eddie grab he and bring her" I said.

Eddie nodded and grabbed lissa over his shoulders and followed me. as we passed guardians they looked at me.

Hans came up to me " is she okay".

I shook my head " she's pregnant, I need to take her to the infirmary".

He nodded and pointed for two guardians to follow us as lissa was expressing how she wasn't leaving rose alone quite loud.

I ran to the infirmary. " she's pregnant she need help" I shouted.

Through the mess the doctor came out as she saw us her face fell a little.

" I need nurses and a bed" she shouted.

As I put roza on the bed they started to rip her shirt open putting all types of wires on her. all I saw was her sleeping face, and her stomach, the buldge she was talking about earlier in clear view, you could tell she was pregnant, that little bump our baby was in danger.

" she has to be okay" I shouted.

They rushed her into a room but two guardians held me back. " you have to stay out here" the doctor said. " we cant help her if your scaring our nurses okay".

" no, I need to be with her" I said trying to fight off the guardians.

Lissa came in front of me " im going to go heal her okay".

She rushed inside the room and I fell to my knees. " rose" I whispered.

Eddie came up next to me and patted my back. " come on, lets go wait okay, she's rose she doesn't go out with a fight".

I didn't budge and he knew not to push me any further.

"so a baby huh," he said trying to calm me with a conversation.

I nodded " our baby" I whispered.

REVIEW !


	6. Chapter 6 hospital

RPOV

I woke up and I instantly remembered what happened. The strigoi wanted my baby, they hit me then I blacked out.

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I was those gorgeous brown eyes I loved.

" roza?" dimitri asked.

" hey" I mumbled trying to find my voice.

" oh roza" he said then he started to kiss me, my forehead, cheek, nose, lips. " don't do that to me".

I smiled " I'll try". Then I remembered. " the baby". I said alarmed.

My hand went to my stomach, the buldge was still there, " the baby, is it okay" I asked panicked.

Dimitri frowned and I started to cry " what happen? Dimitri tell me!" I started to get worked up.

" shhh, shhh" he said trying to calm me down smoothing my hair " we don't know the doctors are going crazy trying to help the wounded, they didn't say anything about the baby".

" I need to know, my baby" I whispered. " get a nurse" I said my mood changing into anger.

" roza please calm down okay" he asked his voice hitched.

" no dimitri, my baby has to be alive, I know it is" I said, I pressed the nurses button.

The nurse came in " your awake,".

She came to me and took tests,

"stop im fine just check the baby please" I begged.

" I'm sorry, I'm not authourized to do that you'd have to wait for the doctor" she said.

" what the hell" I said finding my voice " how the hell could my baby being alright or not be not important" I screamed.

She looked scared " I'm sorry, all we know is there was no hemraging the doctor was going to wait to check anything else when you wake up but it's a little hectic".

I kept yelling at her as my mom who now entered the room probably hearing my yelling and told the nurse to get someone of higher rank nicely.

" rose you need to relax" my mom said coming into the room.

" relax? Relax?" I said " i need to know if my baby is okay, then I'll relax".

Just then a doctor was brought into a room my father following.

"look kiz, I found you a doctor" he said.

I started to cry, my hormones getting the best of me " I need to know if my baby is okay". It felt so weird before the baby was an it something inside of me that I didn't know about or how to feel, I mean I loved it but I didn't feel that connection I thought I should feel. I craved for that now.

The doctor nodded and I pulled up my gown. The doctor look for what seemed like forever. Scareing me and dimitri.

I started to cry " come on baby, I know your in there" I whispered.

The doctor suddenly smiled and that thumping noise was clear throughout the room, the noise, my baby's heartbeat. "the baby's okay" the doctor said to me smiling.

I let out a breath that seemed caught. I turned to dimitri tears spilling out " the baby's okay" I said smiling. He smiled at me and came and kissed me.

" I was soo scared." I said crying.

"if you don't mind" asked the doctor. I quickly nodded and he rushed out. My mom and dad a few minutes after wanting to let the others come and see me.

" we need to talk" dimitri started as we calmed down, but the door bust open and in walked the queen my best friend, eyes puffy and a determined look on her face.

" rose" she said tears spilling over and she let sparkys hand go that she had been pulling in the room with her and ran over to me and hugged me.

" I'm so happy your alright" she cried.

" thanks lissa" I said then she stepped back and saw my still exposed stomach.

" now why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" she said mad, then I saw as it reached another notch. " and why were you fighting," she smiled and put her hand on mystomach her emotions all over the place " im going to be an aunt!" she said smiling " and I'm gonna hurt you for fighting and not protecting my little niece or nephew, you scared me, don't do that again" she said and started to cry again throwing her self in my arms.

" I'm fine liss, they said the baby's good" I told her.

" thank god" she said wiping tears. " and why were you guarding me when you knew you were pregnant".

"i-I" I looked dimitri who looked like he wanted to know the answer too. " I wanted to keep the baby a secret to you know get used to the idea I had a child in me, I mean you knew it was dimitri's the second you found cause you're my best friend but others wont, I was just scared" I admitted.

" well your not guarding anymore, as queen and your bestfriend your not putting my little munckin in danger anymore" she said smiling putting her hand on my stomach.

I smiled " thanks lissa".

She kissed my forehead " I'll leave you to alone," she turned to dimitri and smiled " take care of my future niece or nephew , oh and rose" she said winking playfully at me and left.

Dimitri came and say next in the chair next to me.

" go ahead and say it I know you want to" I said rubbing circles on my stomach nervous for what he had to say.

He took a deep breath " rose" he said his accent thick.

" I'm sorry okay, im sorry I could protect myself enough but im not sorry for protecting lissa" I said before he could say anything.

" I almost lost you again, and our baby! Its not your life you have to think about its our baby's too" he said.

" don't you think I know that!" I said my voice getting higher.

" do you?" he asked.

" yes" I yelled. " I'll admit this week I haven't felt that connection with it, that I was suppose to feel, like it wasn't real, but" I put both hands on my stomach " I feel it dimitri, I feel like a mother. When I was fighting all I could think about was our baby, my first instinct wasn't to protect lissa it was to protect my baby" I started to cry " you don't know how much that means to me, I thought I couldn't do that and I did without hestation or anything".

Dimitri stood there for half a second and processed it then he captured my lips with his. When he leaned back for breath he kissed my forehead " I'm sorry I was just so worried, I feel like everytime I turn around someone's or something is trying to take you from me". he kissed me again " so you feel like a mother now?" he asked smiling.

I nodded " its so weird, I felt so bad that I didn't feel pregnant, the only evidence my bump. But now its my, I mean our baby in there, a baby, a little of me and you, I'm really going to be a mommy, in 6 months im going to be a mommy".

He laughed " I'm glad," he then ran his hand over my bump.

I tried to lighten the mood " I'm just mad I cant guard anymore what am I gonna do for 6months, can I at least get a desk job, something?" I asked.

His eyebrows scrunched humor a little in his lips " nope,".

" dimitri, im being nice, it wasn't a question" I said getting a little irritated my mood suddenly changing " just because im pregnant with your child doesn't mean to tell me what to do, im not gonna go in a bubble, I want to guard a little longer I can,".

He smiled like he knew something funny I didn't he leaned over and whispered in my ear " you just had your first mood swing" he said kissing below my ear.

I glared at him but smiled " whatever, just get me out this hospital, and some food im starving".

He smiled " just because your pregnant with my child doesn't mean you can tell me what to do" he said repeating my words laughing.

" ohh really" I said.

He laughed and kissed me " come on lets feed you before you throw another mood swing my way".

I glared at him " not funny comrade".

He kissed me " come on".

Other POV

" I have news" said john as he came into view of joseph.

" yes" he said as he allowed john to continue.

" I don't have the queen , but I found something better" the strigoi told his leader.

" where is it?" joseph asked irratatied.

" I don't have it but we will get it" he said.

" are you going to tell me or do I have to guess" retorted joseph.

" a baby from two dhamphirs, imagine how strong it'll be, the queen herself said it was of two dhamphirs" he said amazed.

" hmmm, get it for me" said joesph interested. Then he wondered " what two dhamphirs?"

"that's the bad part" said john scared.

" who?"

" rose Hathaway, and someone named, ummmmm, dimitri I think it was" said john.

" ahhh, dimitri, I have a son with that name who's dhamphir I wonder if it's the same one" said joesph.

He then sat back and relished in his ideas " looks like im going to see my son soon to see if its true".

**Kinda boring I know but PLEASE REVIEW ! it modivates me.**

**Next up rose talks to dimitri about seeing his family again ! anysuggestions just ask away ! :D**


	7. Chapter 7 DEMANDING !

2 weeks later

RPOV

"that's so crazy" I spoke to myself as I stood infront of the mirror with my shirt up and my growing stomach out in the open. In the last two weeks its like it grew, big !, well not big big but theres definatinly a bump there can't be hidden under a shirt anymore, well not most shirts. Maybe a poncho. Anyways it there and its grown. Maybe its cause all ive been doing is sitting on my ass. I got a desk job at the guarding center much to dimitri's dismay and lissa. It's a part time thingy kinda. I only work for 3 to 4 hours a day and only 3 times a week.

"hmmm I wonder" I spoke to myself as I grabbed a throw pillow from the bed and putting it under my shirt well dimtri's that I love wearing around the house in my underwear, to see how it's going to look when I get bigger. And wow I look big, but I kinda like it.

"wow that was fast" says that all too familiar sexy voice.

I dropped my hands from under my stomach and the pillow fell. " I just wanted to see how me being big would look" I admitted a smile playing at my lips.

He came up to me and wraped his arms around my waist." I cant wait till your big and showing"

" you're a creep" I said chuckles escaping me.

He laughed and pecked me on the lips " are you hungry?". He came home everyday for lunch to make me something insisting the baby had to have healthy food and It was up to me I'd eat doughnuts and bad food all day. Which I did anyways. This whole cravings thing was amazing well to me, I've found so many good foods.

" do you have to ask" I said playfully rolling my eyes.

He smiled and kissed my forehead, grabbing my hand and leading me into the kitchen " I brought some stuff to cook" he said.

" black bread?" I asked excited. He nodded.

As he cooked I sat there and thought abouts whats been on my mind all week, olena and dimtiri's family in Russia everyone in court knew about my pregnancies due to gossip getting around and I wanted them to know. My baby was going to have its family there all of them.

As we began to eat I decided to bring up the topic " so when are we going to tell your mom, I'd want to go there and tell them, see them again instead of the phone."

"rose"

" don't 'rose' me, everyone here at court knows I don't want hem finding out your alive for one and were having a baby from someone else, our baby is going to know there family both sides and all of them."

"I know" he admitted as though he thought about it before.

" I'm not going to drop this" I said.

" I know that too" he said then he tried to sway away from the topic by saying" I just hope our child is not as stubborn as you".

I let it go as the plan ive been thinking about all day just got more interesting. " yeah, well I hope he or she doesn't like westerns,".

(addd moreee stuff))

As dimitri left in the moring I got up pulling on some yoga pants and a white shirt which was fitted and showed my pertruding perfectly shaped and clearly there four month bump. You could tell that I was pregnant in the shirt and it made my stomach flutter at the thought and smile, instead of trying to hide it like I did last week im turning over a new leaf, showing my baby, and being proud doing it, I was pregnant with the man of my dream's child and we were in love, life was great screw everyone else.

I walked out my apartement and headed down the long hall to lissa's. " look who's finally started to show" said eddie as I walked up to him in the hallway. " its like over night you swallowed a ball." He joked.

" yeah crazy right" I said instinitvely placing my hand on my stomach. People who walked by took a second glance at my newely exposed bump.

He laughed ingnoring the stares of people walking by. " yeah, I was telling belikov earlier, if it's a boy to name it eddie" he joked.

I laughed and shook my head, " uh, don't think so, Edward Barthalowmu castile." His smile fell at his full name.

A guardian behind him tried to muffle his laugh. "where's lissa?" I asked.

"inside" he replied a smile at me.

"lissa" I said as I walked through the foyer seeing pryo and dimitri walking out of the entrance to the living room, probably walking out.

" hey prego" said sparky smiling.

" firecrotch" I smiled, yet my eyes not meeting him going straight for dimitri's into his smirking expressions as his eyes, darted to my stomach.

" comrade" I greated him. His eyes came back up to mine and that full smile I loved so much grew on his face.

" I'd say get a room, but you already did" joked pyro.

By that time I'd walked up to dimitri and kissed him. A nice simple kiss we've done so many times before yet set tingles down my spine everytime.

" heey" he said as we broke the kiss. " I have to say I love your outfit today".

I laughed as I faintly heard pyro close the door obviously giving us a few moments alone.

" I figured, I got it flaunt it".

He put hios hand on my stomach as his thumb gently rubbed it. " christan has to go somewhere today I should be back for dinner".

I smiled and nodded. He leaned over and kissed me then moving his lips to my ear " you look beautiful" which sent shivers down my spine and red into my cheeks, as he said " espically the shirt".

I laughed, at the fact that I have a plain white vneck on. " you should see whats under"

He laughed and the door opened " you know now I know what to get the kid when its born, therapy sessions poor kid's gonna need it" joked pyro as he came back in.

Dimitri winked and kissed me on the forehead. I kissed him one more time " I'll see you tonight".

He kissed me quickly again " take care of my child" he joked while walking out the door.

I smiled and shook my head and went of to find lissa.

" hey how ar-" she started then turned around and her face grew soft and it looked like tears were going to form soon " omg" she said smiling. " look at you how cute you look" she said rushing over to me putting her hands on my stomach.

" hey baby, its your auntyyy" she said smiling.

"liss" I whined.

She looked up at me " your showing" she squealed.

Jessica, lissa's assistant said behind us " you look glowing and wonderful rose" she said.

I smiled " thanks".

" are you hungry, theres food in the kitchen, have you been feeling nauseous?" lissa asked, he and dimitri always worried.

" I fine, no the morning sickness stopped the other day" I said as we both walked to sit down, as the people she as talking to said there goodbyes and said they'd see her later. I had morning sickness for about a week or so which is great for pregnant women but it still was a pain.

" chris had some 'stuff' to do today, guys" she said joking. And we started on our normal day conversations which lately revolve around yours truly.

" I've been meaning to ask you a question?" iasked.

" shoot" she said smiling.

" you see, I want to take dimitri to see his fanily, they don't know he;s alive again. and also to tell them im pregnant god forbid they find out not from me or dimitri. But I need your help" I said.

" name it" she said.

I smiled " russia for about 2 or 3 weeks,"

She smiled " done, I'll give you a private plane",

I laughed " that's not the hard part, its dimitri, he's scared and I know he'll use the excuse of guarding pyro to keep him here".

"hmm" she thought for a minute. One of the many things I loved about lissa, whatever I couldn't solve, especially things like this she always found a way. She smiled that 'I got it' smile " simple, me and Chris wont be traveling out of court for about 4 weeks, I'll make sure we put two guardians on chirs just to make dimitri have no fuss".

" and please more guardians for you so I can be a little more sain" I said.

She smiled " okay" she came and sat next to me putting her hand on my leg " go enjoy this okay, I have everything under control, you need to enjoy your pregnancy, im queen I say your going to Russia then your going to Russia, dimitri cant say no to me if I order him to" she said winking at me and laughing.

I smiled and hugged her " thank you, so much" a tear escaped, damn hormones.

" damn hormones" I said laughing.

She laughed and looked at her black berry " there's a private plane available tommorw at night, there making a stop at an academy and then" she stopped mid sentence texting something. She smiled and showed me her phone " and tehn taking you to baia Russia" she said smiling " the plane leaves at 2"

I started to tear up again hugging her " thank you,"

" anything for you, and my little niece and nephew" she said starting to talk to the baby.

" you mean godson or goddaughter" I said.

She froze, and looked up at me tears forming " im going to be the godmother?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes " of course, I don't even know why you ask?" I said laughing.

She squealed and put her hands on my stomach " hey baby, im going to be your godmother, im going to spoil you rotten".

" ohh godd, what have I got myself into" I said laughing.

After our talk somehow lissa dragged me to one of the clothing stores at court to buy all new form fitting clothes for the trip saying to to show my bump and be proud and other gushy stuff. By the time eddie helped me bring the bags into the apartment it was late and to my surprise dimitri opened the door as I tried to find my key in my purse.

" you always lose your key" he said smiling as he opened the door.

" I don't lock the door, so I don't need them you on the other hand" I said smiling.

He laughed " hey eddie"

Eddie smiled while struggling to carry the bags " hey man, where do you want me to put these".

" in the living room please" I said. As we all walked into the apartment. Eddie set them down.

" here you go, I got to get back to lissa" he said smiling " bye guys, and good luck packing rose" he said laughing.

"bye Edward" I said smiling kissing him on the cheek. His smile fell and he sdaid goodbye to dimitri and left.

I closed the door and turned to a confused dimitri. " where are you going" he asked.

" WE'RE going to Russia" I said smiling not even trying to sweet talk him tonight getting straight to the trip.

" were what" he asked as if he didn't hear.

" me and you are going to Russia for 3 weeks, 3 ½ if we want lissa and pyro are not leaving court for four weeks, lissa is getting two guardians assigned to chirs while we take the trip and two more for her just to make sure, the wards were just updated everything is secure, were going to Russia, plane leaves tommorw at two" I said.

" rose" he said shaking his head.

" I have you time to do it on your own you didn't so I did, were going to see them, case closed" I said making my way to the bedroom.

" no" he said following me,

I walked into the closet " were still going, would you rather I go by myself" I said pulling out my suit case.

He grabbed it as I came out of the closet " your not going".

" you don't tell me what I can and cant do" I said.

" rose" he groaned.

" dimitri" I said grabbing his face in my hands " I know your scared, but were going" I said going to my suit case and taking it out of his hands and on the floor by the bed.

" you don't have a say in this, you might want to start packing" I said getting some socks from my drawers.

" roza" he said defeated.

" its going to be okay, I promise" I said going up to him and putting my hand on his cheek kissing him to calm him down.

He took a deep breath " I don't want to do this".

I kissed him again " but your going to, for your pregnant, gorgeous, amazing, mother of your child" I said smiling.

He looked up " your not argueing fair" he said.

I laughed and kissed him " I'm carrying your child your child, I don't have to".

" roza, im scared" he said.

I put my arms around his neck as he sat on the bed me infont of him leaning into him. " I know, but you have with me every step of the way" I kissed him " besides you being human again is soo old and boring news my pregnancy is soo going to top your story" I said trying to make him smiled.

It did he smiled faintly " that's my child too, so im still up there".

I laughed "true,"

He huffed " I really want to argue right now, I feel like im going out without a fight" he said.

I laughed and kissed him again loving the feeling of his lips on mine " well tuff, besides you don't want me to stress, you being the one causing it will make a very angry queen come and kick your ass, never mind you proabrably kicking your own ass".

He laughed " true, what did the doctor say can you travel?"

I gave him an evil look " yess, mr. overprotective, I can go, I had a check up today I know you wanted to be there but it was quick, ohh and lissa said if you didn't say you were going to go she'd make you." I said laughing.

He smiled " sad part is I know she would".

I Laughed " you know what though" I said kissing his neck.

"hmmmm, what" he said our mood suddenly changing.

I kissed my way to his ear as I now kneeled on the bed ontop of his lap " we can pretend we argued and you make it up to me" I say.

" how will I do that" he said kissing my neck now.

"hmmm" I hummed " ohhh you know how". I said kissing him.

He turned me over and layed me on the bed hovering over me and started kissing me. " how did we go from you telling me what to this".

"I shrugged and pulled off his shirt. " I pregnant and hormonal, no stop talking and kiss me" I said.

He laughed and kissed me " i didn't know pregnant women were this demanding".

I rolled my eyes playfully and got out of my clothes. " are you complaing". I said between kisses.

" what happened to stop talking" he tried to say between me claiming his mouth.

I laughed and he kept kissing me " conversation ofically ended, now come make it up to me" I said going to the middle of the bed.

" my pleasure" he said smiling going back to kissing me.

**Next up RUSSIA ! PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE ALL OF THEM :DDDDDDDD.**


	8. Chapter 8 Mama?

hey guys, this was suppose to be up yesterday but my computer messed up -.- anyways here it is in all its glory. the chapter as big so i had to make it two diffrent ones :) here it is ;)

RPOV

" I'm blaming you" I whined as we sat on the plane getting ready for take off.

" you're the one who seduced me last night" dimitri smirked from beside me.

" you kept me up till 4 in the morning" I complained soo tired.

He laughed and rubbed his hand up and down my leg soothing me " it was the other way around" he winked.

I laughed " I'm so tired".

"we can stay home, we can still get the plan to not go" he said.

I glared at him " your not scared of stroigoi coming after you but going to see your family you're a nervous reck." I joked.

"roza" he said his tone getting more serious.

I shook my head and leaned over and touched my forehead to his "I know,"

The plane takes off and were aable to unbuckle our seat belts I lift the arm and dimitri turns a little so im able to sit on his lap cradled into him my legs stretched out. My head on his arm shoulder, back against his arm that's rested on the armrest his other hand on my stomach rubbing circles my hand on my stomach as well.

" what are we going to do for this long flight" I said already a little impatient.

I pouted and he looked down confused. "whats wrong?"

" I cant say meet me in the bathroom cause we wouldn't be able to move around cause im big" I said mad.

He laughed " your beautiful,".

I relaxed " I love this, you me and our baby" I smiled rubbing my hands on his as he rubbed my stomach.

" I love both of you so much" he said kissing my neck.

I groaned " if you keep kissing my neck, screw the people next to us, I'll take you right on these chairs".

He laughed " what do you think were having?" he asked suddenly.

I snuggled into him more " I don't know, a boy so he can look just like you" I said " what about you"

"hmmm, doesn't really matter, just as long as he or she looks like you."

I looked up at him " no fair, I picked one now you".

He laughed " if we have a girl, we'll just try for a boy, and if it's a boy we'll try for a girl"

I froze and looked behind me at him " who agreed to that".

He laughed and kissed me " new topic".

" yeah, you better" I said trying not to panic on the whole more babies subject. " what about schools?"

"what about it" he asked.

" would you want them to go to st. vlads?" I asked.

"would you" he asked.

I shrugged " I don't want to put my child in any academey to make it seem as if im dropping them, I'd want to have them taught at court training by us and when they are old enough and decide they decide".

I could feel him relax " I like that idea, I like it a lot".

I nodded " see I can be smart".

He laughed " smart, beautiful, and amazingly great at calming people who are nervous out of there minds, how did I get so lucky.".

I laughed " we both got lucky, I got you that's the most amazing thing in this world to me besides our baby"/

He tightened his hold against me " I love you so much".

We went on talking about our baby and how we wanted to raise he or she, we eventually got tired of saying he or she so we agreed to call the baby, it for now. I fell asleep and dreamt of the belikovs me and dimitri happy playing in a field with a beautiful baby boy in my arms and for some reason a little boy older than the infant In my arms that looked exactly like dimitri yet abe at the same time, when I woke up we ate and eventually a topic that came up was his family, we talked about meeting his family he was scared they wouldn't accept him.

" im a little scared to" I admitted.

"why" he asked surprise

" well for starters im going to tell them im pregnant for one with a dhamphirs baby, there's no proof besides the pat. Tests, you, you can physically show them, I just hope they believe us".

He smiled and kissed my forehead " they'll believe you".

The lady announced we would be landing shortly. " so comrade, how do you think we should do this" I asked.

He laughed " you chose to think of the most important part of our plan 15 minutes before our plane arrives".

" I think better under pressure" I admitted snuggling into him.

"hmmm" he thought for several minutes until he spoke " I honestly cant think of anything" he said

" great" I said, then thought real good. Bingo ! " I got it," I said then whispered it in hs ears.

He laughed " you would think of that,". he said as he shook his head.

" admit it its good" I said smiling.

"okay deep breaths" I said as we stood at the door of the house both of us nervous.

" do you want to change the plan" he whispered.

I shook my head " no I'm good, now go hide" I said shoving him.

He smiled and kissed my forehead " just say come in and I'll be right at your side okay".

I nodded " he goes nothing".

I knocked on the door and rang the door bell. The door opened and the beautiful brown eyes of the lady I cherished dearly appeared before me. she gasped " Roza". A huge smile that was all to familiar grew on her face.

She hugged me " come inside, come come".

"thanks" I said smiling.

" ohh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you, what brings you here? Are you staying long? You must stay here? I have food?" she went on until a gasp from behind her caused her to stop.

"rose" said tori shocked. She ran to me and hugged me " im sorry for everthing".

" thank you" I said smiling still nervous.

" what are you doing here" she said smiling.

"uhhh, I have a present for you guys, well two" I said.

"are you okay roza?" olena asked.

" yeah just nervous" I said. I took a deep breath " I have something to tell you guys but before I do I want to explain.

"come to the sit, and tell us" she said nodding towards the living room I went and sat leaving the front door a little open so dimitri could hear me if I called.

" you can tell us anything we wont judge you or anything, we'll listen" said olena and tori nodded.

" yeah, im just so happy your hear roza" said tori.

I smiled " oh you'll be happier" I said laughing.

" I don't get it?" asked tori.

I smiled " well, I told you before im shadow kissed like mark, yeva's firend.".

" yeah, with the queen valissa, you must be very happy to be just a prestigious guardian" said olena.

I smiled " yeah" I tried not to stray off topic " well, when I died and she brought me back to life it was like she cured all the little quirks in my body anything that was broken she fixed."

" okay" said tori.

I felt some sweat stream down " well here's were it gets interesting, I found out about a month or so ago, that i could have a baby with a dhamphir, see she healed the part of my body that couldn't she healed it and I just found out recently".

" oh really" asked olena totally interested in the topic " im so glad for you, you can have a baby with whoever you choose im truly happy for you" she said smiling.

" that's great, but its not as interesting or fun for me as I thought it would be" joked tori.

" im not done yet," I said laughing.

" I found out that I could the day I could have a baby with a shamphir the day I found out I was pregnant" I said.

" your pregnant" tori squealed.

I nodded and took off my coat revealing my bump.

"wow your really pregnant" said toriu laughing.

" congratulations, im so happy for you," said olena coming over and hugging me.

" I know your not really my daughter but I feel as if you are a little".

I started to tear at her words " thank you that means a lot to me".

" that was two good presents, but the baby thing was way cooler" said tori smiling.

" that's just one present" I said smiling back. " the other one might top this".

" ohhhhhh, what is it!" asked tori so excited.

" its about who the baby's father is?" I said trying to ease into this whole conversation smoothingly.

" who is it?" asked tori.

" I have this to prove to you guys," I said showing her a the paternity paper.

" I don't need that I believe you, my mom is very 'impossible' so to say with her visons and ideas, being pregnant by a dhamphir settles a little more better" olena joked.

" he said the same thing, along those lines" I joked. " he even tried to throw out the paper, hence the slight wrinkles".

" so your with him?" asked tori.

I smiled and blushed." very much"

" who is it?" she squealed.

I handed the paper to olena " read the results, its stamped there at the problem and signed to prove everything".

She took it with a confused face then read it after a couple of seconds she gasped her hand going to cover her mouth and tears started to form, " oh my god" she whispered as the paper fell from her hands.

" what is it mama" asked tori picking the paper up from the floor and reading it and doing the same as her mother.

Through tears olena spoke " is it true?".

I nodded tears forming in my eyes yet again. " yeah,".

Then she gasped again " but, your pregnant, he died more than nine months ago.".

" you said you were with him, roza, you cant joke like that, he's dead and if your wth him in that way he's striogoi they cant have babies" said tori tears rolling down trying to process everything.

" he's alive again, I and lissa restored him" I went on to tell her the whole shebang as there mouths fell open everything, from breaking him back out to finding out were pregnant ending with " so here we are, four months in, and I told him we were coming, he's really scared and nervous you wont believe him".

Tori shaking as she cried " hes here?"

I smiled "yeah he's outside, waiting".

" he's outside, he's alive?" olena asked yearn in her eyes.

I nodded " he's very much alive, stubborn, same giant Russian dhamphir as he was before just a little nervous and jittery,"

" he's really alive" olena said tears in her eyes.

I nodded " yes, I vowed to myself to bring your son back and I did, dimitri come in" I said loud enough so he could hear.

The door opened and in walked a nervous dimitri in all his glory.

"mama?" he said as he saw her.

Olena gasped.

REVIEW! Don't kill me! ahaha, and thanks so much for all your reviews they make me want to right more and faster ;) anyways review!


	9. Chapter 9 told you so

Just wanted to give a big thanks to Parv777, your review inspired me to sit here and right this whole chapter :D, and thanx to shanii97, wolfy-lover,do'b, nizza91, marvalissa eres tu, dimka chick, itasaku1, missa27, and everyone else thank you soo much !

RPOV

"Mama?" dimitri says as he enters.

Its like in one of those scenes from a movie you see whats going on and cant help but cry at how happy and gushy everything looks. And with these hormones its like major water works.

" my baby" she says. Yet she stays still observing him as if shes making sure. She smiles as the tears continue to fall " its true, your not strigoi anymore".

He shakes his head. As tori whisperes "ohh my god" still frozen. Olena takes her mouth away from her mouth and sprints to dimitri as he stays there not knowing what to do.

Olena jumps into his arms and hugs him " my son, you alive." She says as she hugs him and I stand there smiling and crying my eyes out as I see him shed a few tears, and how happy he is hugging her as his smile stops the tears from falling more down his face.

She leaned back and pulled his head down to hers cupping his face " your alive" she kissed his forehead. She then hugged him more.

She turned to tori " viktoria?"

Dimitri looked at tori " vika, im so sor-" he was stopped my tori running to him crushing him in another hug.

She mumbled stuff to him in Russian and he smiled and talked back. Olena smiling glanced my way and then at dimitri and gasped.

She turned to dimitri " your going to be a father!" she said as if she just connected the two.

She ran again to dimtri and hugged him " my son alive and a father all in one day". She ten turned and walked to me hugging me " thank you for bringing me my son" she cried.

I smiled as she relased me from her heart warming hug " I'm just so happy you finally can be as happy as me knowing he's alive".

She smiled and nodded as she tried to wipe tears away. " and your making me a grandmother again" she said laughing and hugging me again. she hugged me for a while longer then leaned back. " look at me a mess, come on your pregnant with my grandchild and I haven't even fed you yet, come I'll make food for you".

I smiled and nodded as a tear full tori came to us, me suddenly feeling calmer as I felt dimitri's arm relax on my mid back.

" come on you two, let me feed you, im so in shock I need to cook" she said smiling.

We walked to the kitchen and before sitting down tori jumped at me hugging me. " your making me an aunt again, now your really my sister". she leaned down and talked to my stomach " hey baby, im your aunty".

We all laughed and sat down me and dimitri next to each other and tori across from us.

" so this was the best surprise" said tori smiling. " and your going to be a father, its just so much I feel as if were in a dream,".

We all laughed " yeah, I know exactly what you mean".

Tori went on and on talking about what dimitri missed as he asked. In between her telling him about skool he leaned to the side and kissed my forehead. I instinctively leaned into him and smiled.

" thank you" he said smiling.

I smiled " is this the part where I say I told you so".

He laughed and nodded " yeah, but how about a I told you so kiss instead of rant".

I glared at him playfully " your so needy".

Tori interrupted us as I kissed him giggleing " you guys are so cute". We laughed and broke apart and she continued " its like one of those fairytales, when roza was here we felt so bad for her and new she truly loved you then you guys come back and its like true love really does comeout good in the end, your soo perfect, I love it".

We both laughed.

" blackbread?" asked olena.

" yes please" I said. And dimitri laughed.

" she makes me make her that everyday," he explained.

" well than aren't you glad I taught you how to make it so many years ago" olena said teasing her son..

He got up smiling " I think that's why she keeps me around just to make her that bread". He walked over to olena " can I help with anything?" he asked.

" no, sit, please im just so happy I can cook for you again" she said smiling a tear forming. She touched his cheek and said something in Russian that sound like a lullaby and I could tell dimitri was deeply touched.

" please let me help" he asked. " im going to have to learn anyways if she likes this which I grantee you she will I will be making it a lot".

I glared at him. " cant help it I have a healty appetite".

He smiled and winked at me and turn to his mother and they switched to Russian talking and laughing sometimes glancing at me and laughing even more. I was on cloud nine amazed at their interaction and loving every moment of it so ecstatic that I could help make this happen.

" you really do love my brother" said tori pulling me out of my gazing.

I smiled " its kinda hard not to".

She smiled and grabbed my hand " thank you roza, truly for what you did with rolan, bringing my brother back, and giving him and us a little baby" she said her words turning to purer gush at the end.

I laughed " I'm just so happy you believe me,".

She smiled " if you say its dimitri's baby, then we believe you". She smiled " may i?" she asked.

I smiled " yeah,". And she put her hand on my stomach.

" do you know the gender?" she asked.

I shook my head "no, he's stubborn".

She laughed " sounds like a certain brother of mine".

I laughed " he said the baby gets it from me".

Me and tori talked some more, laughing, and making fun of dimitri. Olena scolding dimitri when I told her the whole not being together then being together. As I polished off my second plate we all froze to hear the door open.

" Mama , I'm home," we heard Sonya say. Then a faint " my little alexi isn't your yeva crazy, yes she is," she said in a baby voice.

" yeva, kept rambling about getting home like a craz-" she stopped as she came into view her eyes going straight for the big Russian in the room as he smiled at Sonya.

She gasped, and yeva smirked and grabbed alexi a beautiful little boy looking similar to dimitri with green eyes and pouty lips. She whispered something in Russian and just stood there frozen.

After a long conversation in Russian from olena dimitri and tori as yeva stood there smiling at me and winking at me, a teary eyed Sonya ran into dimitri's arms as he wrapped his arms around her smiling and hugging her.

Dimitri said something and she smiled. (**now I don't remember if she apologized to her or not so im just going to do it now :D)**

Then gasped " you said you were going to be a father but?" she looked confused the she looked at me as I got up, with a little effort I might add which irritated me.

I smiled " yeah, I have the paternity test that proves it just in case".

She smiled and came up to me and hugged me "im sorry for everything" in my ear.

I smiled " you were pregnant, I now knows what that feels like, I understand completely" I said smiling.

She laughed " I wasn't that bad".

Everyone stood quite. And tori burst out laughing " yes you were, but now your not so bad" she said going over and taking alexi from yeva.

Sonya smiled as tori handed alexi to Sonya. She turned back to me and dimitri who came to stand beside me. " alexi, this is your uncle dimitri and aunt roza"

I smiled at the little boy " you are soo cute, how old is he now". I asked.

She smiled " you can take him" she said handing him over to me. " he's a year old."

" you are the cutest thing" I cooed at the baby.

I looked up towards dimitri who was smiling at me then at the baby. " wanna hold him comrade?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded and took alexi in his hands. " he's so perfect Sonya" he mused.

She smiled and nodded " a baby suits you" she said.

I smiled " it does" I said looking in awe imagining alexi as our baby in dimitri's arms.

Alexi sat down with dimitri as he talked away in pure gibberish, some words sounding Russian others as English.

I sat down and took alexi from dimitri's arms. " lemme get him" I said.

He winked at me and handed me alexi.

As I played with alexi who took a liking to my nazar necklace and kept playing with smiling at me and laughing as I made funny faces and talked to him as dimitri and his family went on in conversation.

" grandma, grandma" yelled a little boy as we heard a door open.

" paul, no running" yelled kaorlina.

Paul ran into the kitchen and his eyes fell on me first. " aunt Roza" eh squealed running to me and hugging me and alexi. " your back".

I smiled " paul, I've missed you, yeah I came back to bring you a surprise".

There was a gleam in his eyes " really?"

I nodded " but it was to big to wrap," he looked confused/ " turn around".

He turned around and we heard two gasps one from him and from karolina.

Paul stood frozen then ran into his uncles arms " uncle dimka" he said.

Dimitri had a little tear in his eye at his nephew. " hey buddy" he touched pauls cheek " you've gotten so big how old are you 20".

Paul laughed " no, uncle dimka im ten im not old like tori".

Dimitri laughed and paul hugged him again " I've missed you so much" he hugged on to his uncle for dear life " I love you".

Dimitri squeezed the child " I love you to, I missed you soo much".

" momma said you never met zoya before, shes a pain sometime but fun to play with. She's 5"

Dimitri looked at karolina and a smiling zoya. He put paul down and spoke in Russian and I heard karolina in there. Karolina smiled tears inher eyes and jumped at her brother.

A little while later she laughed " zoya come meet your uncle dimka".

Zoya came and began playing with dimitri as paul came back to me and hugged me again as alexi was now in sonya's arms.

Paul gasped " your having a baby?"

I smiled " yeah, me and your uncle dimitri are gonna to have a baby".

He looked confused " but I thought to guardians cant have a baby?"

I smiled " well, yeah but im this weird thing called shadow kissed which fixed the funny stuff inside me now I can have babies with dimitri".

" Ohhhhhhhhhhh, okay" he said shrugging his shoulders. Kaorlina looked at me then at dimitri and asked something in Russian. HE NODDED.

She smiled and hugged me " I get my brother and im going to be another aunt all in one day" she gushed.

" what happen to if your not married your boyfriend cant sleep in your room?" asked tori.

" well I think that rule was made so no baby making could be involved they already made a baby" said karolina laughing.

I blushed as I continued to fall asleep leaned into dimitri on the couch.

" I think I better take her to sleep" said dimitri.

"no, im fine, you guys have so much to catch up on" I said in protest.

" we have 3 weeks, roza" he said smiling as everyone elsed laugh.

" go sleep, the baby needs it, I'll have full breakfast tommorw" said olena smiling.

I smiled " that sounds really good".

Dimitri laughed and scouped me up " im pregnant not incapable" I said to him as he picked me up.

He smiled " I do not need you falling on the way upstairs".

I turned to tori " might want to make room on your floor cause that's where he;s heading" I joked.

She smiled " oh no, if I remember correctly he snores" she said laughing.

We said our goodnights and I got a hug from paul as karolina tried to get zoya off of dimitri and him to give her up as well, which was really funny if I might add.

" I told you so" I said as we layed down him rubbing circles on my stomach soothing me to sleep.

He laughed " you've been dying to get that in there all day have'nt you?".

I laughed but it sounded more like a giggle " never doubt my awesome little plans".

He kissed my bare stomach and then my lips " sleep, we have a long 3 weeks ahead of us".

" you just want me to go to sleep so you can talk to the baby in Russian" I said playing with his hair.

He smiled " that to".

I smiled and continued to play with his hair knowing it soothed me just as much as dimitri running his fingers up and down my swollen stomach and fell asleep.

**Next: dimitri and yeva talks she gives him something, a little visit from oksana and mark and a surprise that will be worth this little not so juicy chapter. Please REVIEW !**


	10. Chapter 10

DPOV

" she's really something" said mama as we sat in the kitchen drinking our morning coffee. We've been here for about 5 days, and it just keeps getting better and better.

I nodded "you have know idea". I said as i put a couple of donuts in a container for when roza wakes up.

" roza's still not up its 9 and she fell asleep like at 7 last night" said tori walking in with alexi. "sheesh," she laughed.

"sheesh" alexi repeated giggling.

I went over and took alexi from tor. " hey little guy".

" she's carrying a child inside of her, its very exhausting" said momma.

" yeah and she's always loved to sleep" I said playing with alexi.

Tori laughed and came and sat at the counter. " so are you scared,".

I nodded " a little,"

" your going to be a good dad," sadi tori. She saw a little doubt in my face. " you were the best father figure growing up always protecting us nad watching out for us, your going to be the best dad".

" thank you vika" I said. She smiled and nodded " she lives!" she said said to someone behind me. I already knew who it was, I always knew she was in the room with me without even looking.

I turned around and saw her. her beautiful hair in tosseled as if she didn't even to try to put a comb through it yet to me it always looked beautiful. And her stomach, our baby growing inside of her gave her this glow. I loved seeing her like this pregnant and to know its my baby growing inside of her makes my heart grow.

" goodmoring" I said to her as she approached me and alexi.

I gave her a quick peck. She smiled " goodmorning," she looked down and smiled at alexi. " hey little guy" she said as a smiling and laughing alexi he loved roza as much as paul and that's saying a lot.

She stole alexi from me " you know I thought your uncle was kinda cute, but he has nothing on you, you're so cute".

I looked at her smiling " ohh really"

She laughed " hands down,"

" well then im going to have to just give these doughnuts I went out and got this morning to someone who thinks otherwise" I said showing her the choclate doughnuts.

Her eyes widened " well you know you could give it to your pregnant girlfriend who loves you so much and is carrying your baby who loves doughnuts".

I laughed and handed it to her as she sat with alexi " only because my child likes them" I joked.

She glared at me and took the doughnuts devouring them.

RPOV

" how was your nap?" dimitri asked as I come down the steps.

" good, shopping with tori and karolina is like shopping with lissa times two" I joked.

He smiled " while you were sleeping, some people came by when they heard we, I mean you were here".

"oh" I said confused " who?"

Oksana and mark came into the living room " Hi rose".

" oksana" I said smiling and going to hug her.

" yeva told me your good news! Congratulations!" she said.

"thank you".

" that's going to be one lucky little girl with a mother like you" she said smiling.

I gasped. Did she just say girl?

" oh, you didn't want to know? I'm so sorry I didn't know yeva didn't say anything when we were talking abo-" she said trying to apologized.

I shook my head " no, thank you, we were suppose to find out when we go back to court for our next appointment, I'm having a girl" I said smiling tears in my eyes as they shot straight to dimitri's whose lips streatch into a huge smile.

Olena continued " yeah, you can tell in your aurora".

Dimitri made his way to me and took my face in his hands smiling and reaching down to kiss me not caring who saw how full of a make out session we were having now.

He pulled away and smiled " were having a little girl" he mused.

I laughed as his hands went down and gheld my stomach kissing it,

I smiled crying " stupid hormones making me cry". Dimitri just laughed again and kissed me once more.

" you know that's the first time he made out with a girl in front of us!" joked tori.

Olena touched her " shhh, its and exciting moment ".

She came up and hugged us " come on lets celebrate dimka helped make black bread".

We ate. We laughed, it felt like such a good day. I kept marveling at the fact that there's a little girl, half me and half dimitri growing inside of me. oksana and mark departed after our fun evening.

Dimitri kissed my forehead after having a quick discussion in Russian with yeva. " I'm going to go talk with yeva".

"okay?" I asked confused then I got it, he was asking me. " go, I don't need you up on top of me all the time" I laughed.

I got up " where are you going?" he asked.

I shook my head laughing as I held the bottom of my stomach to stop myself from peeing on myself. " I have a baby on my blatter, I have to pee, is that all right all mighy one?"

" she told you" said paul. And we all burst out laughing.

Dimitri said something in Russian and went to go talk to yeva.

After talking about baby stuff with the girls it was around 11 when I decided to go knock out.

" im going to go up, alexi wakes up sometimes" said Sonya.

"ill go up with you, im dead beat". I said,

Tori laughed " aww, you tried to stay up to wait for dimitri".

I looked at her and glared playfully " no".

" yes you did, how cute".

I stuck my tongue out at her, something I haven't done sinc I was about 5, " i'm going to bed"

" its true love makes you all weird, cause you two are so weird and lovey dovey, ima puke" she said laughing.

We all alaughed and I followed Sonya up the stairs. " your good for my brother, he smiles, laughs, lets loose with you. I just wanted to say how thankful I am".

I smiled " you really don't have to thank me, its crazy how we act now after all we've been through. It amazes me how he acts now, and me, its so werid"/

" being happy?" she asked " a baby does that to you" she smiled as she opened the door. " if you have any questions about beign pregnant im always here, try not to ask karolina she'll say its this amazing expierence and labor is easy and all that bull crap, and it is to an extend, but it does hurt a lot, and you do get uncomfortable towards the end".

I laughed " I will take you up on that offer". I opened the door to dimitri's room " im just so exhausted".

She smiled and we went into our rooms.

DPOV

"come sit I have something for you" said yeva as we went tot eh den and sat down.

" I saw what you did about the marriage law, I was wondering why you haven't asked her yet? Are you?"

I nodded smiling thinking of me and roza married " yes of course, its just I couldn't find a ring that I felt was good enough for her and I was having trouble trying to find how to do in a way to show how much I love her and mean it".

She smiled " here" she handed me a ring. " I loved your grandfather very much, its been passed down from the men in his family".

" I've never knew that?" I asked surprised yet extremely touched.

She smiled " I don't like to talk about him much, if its one thing that can bring an old broad down it's the subject of him".

" your stories of him, is what made me the guardian I am today I wanted to be as good as you said he was" I admitted.

She smiled and touched my cheek " you are, he would have been so proud of you" she laughed " and he would of loved rose for you just as I do".

She pulled a pitcture out of her side drawer of my grandfather who I always aspired to be. He died at a strogoi's hand when I was a year old and our family never speaks of it knowing yeva's feelings towards it.

" thank you, its amazing" I said looking at it.

" it is yours he would've made sure of it, now as for the proposal, I see a tree , specifically the one in the yard" she said winking at me.

I thought about it? then I laughed " the tree Sonya and karolina made me marry all there dolls under." I said.

She smiled " now you actually have the person you love to propose to and if you want marry under the tree".

I thought about it and smiled and thanked yeva and grabbed the ring safetly in pocket and went to the room knowing it was late and roza was most likely asleep.

I found her there laying down I quickly discared my clothes and climbed in behind her. she instinctively molded her back into me.

"mmmm" she said " how was your little talk? Any riddles?" she joked smiling.

I smiled and kissed the back of her neck " she just wanted to congratulate me on finally starting a family".

She turned around and face me and got as close as she could with her bump inbetween us." No riddle?"

I smiled " nope, just a little reprimand for not visisting as soon as I got changed back,".

She laughed and kissed me " can you believe were starting a family".

I smiled " it still feels so surreal". She yawned " what are you still doing up?" I asked.

She kissed me " couldn't fall asleep". She kept kissing me going further and further down my neck and on my chest.

She reached my lips again and yawned " go to sleep roza, my chest will be here in the morning".

She laughed and kissed me once more falling asleep on top of me hair splayed all over the place.

I sat up for most of the night planning on what to do. everytime I heard her call me her boyfriend it felt wrong I wanted to change that as soon as possible, I just needed to have a talk with my family and lissa. And call her parents, this is not going to be easy.

RPOV

I went to sleep that night thinking about the family I am giving to dimitri, dreaming a beautiful little girl with my long hair yet hair to match her father's that I loved so much with those match gorgeous brown eyes I could get lost in. I also dreamt of another little girl looking just like dimitri and me and a little boy. It was truly a dream.

I woke up tearing as I remembered my dream. The realization hit me, what I wanted so deep down inside is finally coming true. Im not holding dimitri back by not being ablt o give him children im right there with him. What I craved that tasha had over me I no longer did.

I got up from the bed and walked over to the mirror and lifted my the big shirt up at my expanding almost 5 month belly. Wow Five months! Its feels crazy. Me here in Russia with family being able to give dimitri the family he always craved but gave up for me, now i didn't have to let him give up something he's always wanted.

" what are you doing up so early?" asked dimitri as he came up behind me making me jump out of my day dreaming.

He saw the tears fall down my face as I started to tear up as he put his hands on my stomach from the back. " why are you crying? Are you okay?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded " yeah im fine".

His eye brows furrowed " then why are you crying".

" I just realized something and I was so happy I started to cry" I said tears spilling out more.

He laughed " I don't know how to respond to that". he kissed my shoulder " what was this ephianny?" he asked as he tried to dry my tears.

I put my hand on top of his on my stomach and leant my head back to rest on him as he held me up a little. " it hit me that I can give you this family you've always wanted. You said you didn't want it you wanted me but I knew you were giving up something big, something tasha could give you. I felt useless in a way like I couldn't give you everything you wanted" he started to talk " I know I know you didn't care because you wanted me more but I still felt bad." I looked down at out hands on my belly. On our baby. " now, I can give you a family everything you ever wanted not letting you give up your chance at having a family because I can be that person to love you and give you the children you've always wanted" I said tears spilling out " I can be the one to see that smile and make you happy when you hold our daughter in your hands knowing it was me who made you that happy"

He turned me around and kissed me so thoroughly and deeply my knee's went weak. " I love you so much" he whispered against my lips " I don't know what I did to deserve you, both of you" he said kissing my stomach.

I started to cry even more and he kissed my lips, under my eyes, my forehead. " I love you" I said as he kissed down my neck our mood suddenly changing.

" I love you so much roza" he said kissing me even more throguhly if that was even possible.

" show me" I whispered. And he did.

DPOV

Over the next few days i talked to my mom and she and vika against my refusal were going into a a couple towns over for the night to take karolina and Sonya as well and go have a little get away saying that I was only going to do this once it needed to be perfect. Yeva knew my plans and said she'd be going to oksanas.

After that was settled I called lissa who nearly killed my ear drum and helped me with a lot of the planning.

My phone call with abe was extremely interesting.

FLASHBACK (sort of)

" Mr. Mazar" I said through the line.

" dimitri, how nice of you to call me to inform me how my daughter is doing, you knock her up and whisk her to Russia". He said in his sarcastic tone that I reminded me so much of roza.

" I…I uhhh, im proposing to rose" I stammered.

He was silent for a moment " wll, I guess a congrats is in order".

" so you have know problem with it?" asked.

" well, you already knocked her up so I don't see the commitment problem as well as you too going trough hell to be together. Also I know you know if you ever do anything to wrong to her I'd kill you, but I know you'd never do that" he laughed. " besides if I say no and it gets to rose, they'll be hell to pay, and theres no hiding from a pregnant hathway let me tell you, if she's anything like her mother, well lets just say I'll pray for you".

I laughed yet was a little scared "thank you Mr. Mazur".

" please, its Abe" he said. We talked a little more well him mostly about how to beware and always agree and he joked how there stubbornness just gets stronger with age. I got scared at that one.

RPOV

" whats with these secret phone calls?" I asked dimitri as he came back to the yard smiling. For that last couple of says he's been taking secret calls.

He smiled and kissed me " nothing just court calling to check up on us".

" so what are we going to do when you family leaves this afternoon?" I asked. They were going on this annual trip to a town about an hour away, but insisted we stay and enjoy some time to ourselves.

"roza" said tori coming in. " hey you wanna come rud some errands with me we could get lunch Sonya and karolina are coming its like a sister day".

I really just wanted to relaz with dimitri but they called me there sister, I smiled " yeah sure lemme just get dressed".

" roza you look stunning already" she laughed. I had on yoga pants and a a black top on.

" but you look nice, besides I have to use those maternity clothes we brought" dimitri hid all his shirts saying he'd call lissa and tell what I was wearing if I kept stealing his shirts laughing when I got mad with him pulling the lissa card know that was playing big.

She laughed " okay".

We went shopping and she made me buy this black strechty dress that showed off everything in all the right ways even with my bump out there for the world to see. I told her and Sonya I didn't know where I would wear it to but they insisted to but they insisted.

We got to the house a a couple of hours later it was starting to get dark, after going out fo lunch, dessert walking around. When we approached the house tori let me out and got back in the car.

" where are you going?" I asked

"where going to go meet mama at the place, you go in there dimitri's waiting" she said smiling.

" why don't you guys come in before you go" I asked confused.

" just go in rose" said Sonya laughing.

" fine, fine" I mumbled a little bummed that they were shoving me out the car.

I walked to the steps and open the door kinda bummed now. when I opened the door I saw the living room lit with candles and blankets layed out on the floor. I heard footsteps from the kitchen and dimitri peeked out of the kitchen.

" you're here ?" he said smiling.

" yeah? Whats all this?" I asked.

" they were suppose to keep you a little longer" he said smiling.

" yeah well I had to pee, and they all but shoved me out the car, I see why now!" I said laughing.

" I wanted to do something special for you" he said.

" i have to admit im a little shocked and scared" I said smiling

"scared? Why would you be scared?" he asked.

" you've never done this before" I said smiling as he kissed me on the lips pulling me up to the room.

" well seeing as I impregnated you I feel obligated to do something nice once in a while to thank you" he teased.

" you can't pull the im pregnant card" I quipped back laughing.

He gave me a look and laughed and brought me into the room. " im going to run you a bath while I finish dinner" he whispered down my neck.

"hmmm, why don't you join me" I asked.

He laughed " later".

He helped me into the bath and left to finish dinner. When I was done in the bath I walked back in the room to find the black dress I bought today layed out with a note and a pair of heels and flats.

The note read :

_Knew you'd pick out the perfect dress as always. I didn't know what shoe's you'd prefer so I put out both put them on and meet me in the yard, its warm out._

_dimitri _

I smiled at how cute he was being I put the dress on and the heels as well as some make up but ony brushed my hair and left it out like he loved it and made my way to the backyard. Which was lit up in white lights looking amazingly beautiful and there by the large oak stood a table lit with candles and beside it my beautiful tall and perfectly mine Russian.

" you've out done yourself," I joked as I approached him.

" I should say the same, you look breathtaking" he said kissing me as I got to him.

" im not used to having a mini basketball under my dresses" I admitted.

" it makes you look even more gorgeous" he said kissing me once more. " shall we eat?" he asked.

" yes" I said smiling and giggling as he pulled out my chair for me " what a gentlemen".

" always" he said taking the seat next to me.

" aren't you suppose to sit on the opposite side of the table" I joked a little nervous.

He smiled at me " but how would you steel some of my food when its so far away".

I laughed. We ate dinner and talked about our life how it changed and how it'll be in ther future. When I was just about done with the choclate cake for dessert he got up once more.

" more food?" I asked we basically had a 5 course meal.

He laughed "no". he stood up next to me. " you know my sister used to make marry there dolls under this tree" he said.

I laughed " I may have heard about that".

He smiled and scratched his hand on the back of his neck " im kinda nervous" he said.

I was confused " about what?".

He took a deep breath " I thought about taking you back to the cabin to do this but then realized the travel wasn't good for the baby and you'd get suspious".

" too late" I intergected.

He laughed " let me help you then". He got down on one knee and pulled out a something from his pocket and opened his palm to reveal a ring.

Shocked was an understatement.

I started to cry, he was proposing. He saw my tears and smiled to match mine " I thought about what to do, aand asking the one women I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with under the tree I did so many times with dolls seemed right". He put the ring between his fingers " I love you so much, you always surprise me, I don't know how I got so lucky to have such an amazing woman like you love me the way you do. having children didn't bother me because my love for you over ruled that, but now here you are giving us that to. I love your stubbornness, the way you think and protect what you love, that you never give up on me even when I do, I love our child growing inside of you and that its both of us, I love the way you love, i love you soo much Roza. Will you marry me?"

By then any chance of trying to dry my tears was a waste of time, I smiled and bobbed my head like a booble head, " yes, yes ,yes" I said jumping into his arms I hugged him then kissed him with so much passion strigoi could pop out and I wouldn't notice or care. " I love you so much".

He placed the ring on my finger and it fit perfect. A big diamond followed my two smaller diamonds on either side on a silver band. " it so beautiful".

" nothing comapares to how beautiful you are" he said as he brought us both to our feet and kissed me once more and picked me up so I wouldn't have to tip toe. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and deepend the kiss, grounding myself into him,

"mmmmhhmmm" he mumbled.

"shhhh" I said breaking away gasping for air. " lets go upstairs".

He nodded and smiled attacking my lips once more as he walked well ran us both to the room.

Not my best but, your reviews are amazing ! thank you soo much

Sooo please **REVIEWW !**


	11. Chapter 11 mr hathaway

RPOV

as my eyes fluttered open all the events of last night came crashing down, im engaged!. I moved my hand in front of my face and see the gorgeous ring on my finger, dimitri told me the story of his grandfather last night and the ring and it made it that more beautiful and special, I still marveled at the fact that it really did happen I'm getting married! I sat there looking at my ring and how beautiful it was, never imagining my life would turn out this way.

I felt dimitri stir behind me and his hands going from still on my stomach to running his fingers softly up and down it.

"hmmmm" he said from behind me. I looked up at him and smiled " I love waking up like this" he said.

I laughed " what naked?".

He laughed " that, but to my beautiful, mrs. Belikova".

I got shivers at how beautiful and perfectly right that sounded, my new name. I looked up at him and tried my hardest to glare at him with out smiling and kissing those beautiful lips. " who says im not keeping my last name?" I asked provoking him for the fun of it as always.

he shuffles us until he's leaning over me, his hair in a disarawy. I put it behind his ears as he leans down for a kiss. His lips tocuh mine then he smiles and before he begans the kiss he shifts and gives a kiss to my stomach.

I got up on my elbows " what gives?"

He smiled " I only give goodmorning kisses to belikovas". He kept kissing my stomach " you really don't want to be a belikova?" he asked hurt in his eyes.

I laughed and pulled him up to me taking his lips to mine. " you think after all I did to be with you, all that we went thorugh I wouldn't take your name?".

He smiled " thought you'd want to stick to the badass Hathaway name?".

I smiled sitting up " I'll just be the badass mrs. Belikova, wife to the sexy Russian god".

He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. He leaned back after a while " so Mrs. Belikova where and when would you like to get married?"

Hmmmmm. " I don't want to wait to be married to you, I want to be your wife already" I laughed. Then I thought a little more " how about we get married under the tree, just your family and lissa and them and my parents?"

He kissed me " I love it".

" how about Saturday, that gives lissa and my parents five days to get here".

He laughed " even better, I cant wait to make you my wife".

Just the way he called me his wife made me soo happy. I used a finger to motion him to come back and he did.

He kissed me " you know I was shocked we went this long, at court it seemed like I could never get you out of bed, I see you control has slipped".

I laughed and blushed " this big o'stomach would've made it hard for us to sneak around if not my fantasy's of the pantry, your closet, and even behind your grage would have been completed this week".

" behind the shed?" he asked confused.

I blushed " what when you were playing with paul it got me turned on, im pregnant and horny sue me".

He laughed and kept kissing me " control gone?"

I straddled him and kissed him " hell yeah".

"hmmm who would of thought I could get a husband who's hot, can cook, and clean up, I have a househusband." I said laughing as I wrapped my arms, well what I could around dimitri from behind as he washed the dishes from our breakfast.

" who else is going to feed you and our daughter" he joked.

I laughed " have you ever wanted to do it in the kitchen of your mom's house?" I asked.

He turned around " never thought about it but I assume you do?".

I nodded " I just have to find someone to do it with" I joked.

He growled and scooped me up as I laughed. Afterwards as we lay on the floor infront of the stove I laughed " im hungry again".

"were home" shouted tori.

"naked weekend over" I mumbled as dimitri laughed handing me clothes.

" come on" he said laughing as I pouted.

" omg, you said yes!" tori squealed as she saw me come down the steps my hand on the wrailing.

I smiled and blushed.

" when's the wedding, were are you going to have it, are you going to wait till the baby's born?". Asked tori.

" viktoria let them walk down the steps" said olena. As we reached the final step olena came and hugged me " my son is very lucky".

I smiled and winked over at dimitri.

"soo?" asked karolina.

I smiled as we settled in to the couch. " if you'd let us, we'd like to have it here out back, this Saturday just a small thing I only have my parents, and like 8 friends and you guys of course and anyone else you guys or dimitri would like.".

" of course you can you don't have to ask, im more than honored, as for the guest list we have oksana and mark and about 10 or 20 family and friends.".

" that's perfect" I smiled. " the only problem is breaking to lissa want a small , simple wedding" I laughed.

Later that night after a very fun shower with dimitri I called lissa and broke the news. Thankfully she was too excited about me getting married she saw past simple and tiny. Going on and on about only having a day to pack seeing as she's coming tomorrow with my parents and the rest of the gang as well as milkhal and Sonya, mikhal being one of lissa's new guardians and Sonya always with him I was more than happy they were coming.

Olena insisted everyone stayed at the house tori and Sonya seconding her by going to karolina's for a couple of days. which lead to a mood swing of me crying saying that I kept pushing them out of there beds to which they laughed at me making me cry even more and said it wasn't that way and to make up they were going to stay in the remodeled basement on air mattresses. Eddie and mia would stay in tori's room. Lissa and christan in sonya's room. And mikhal and Sonya would stay in the basement in the spare room there. The other two rooms for Sonya and tori in the playroom, and lissa's guardians in the den with air mattresses.

" the queen is coming to our house" tori gushed so excited.

" do we call her majesty, do we bow?" asked tori again as we sat in the kitchen waiting for them to arrive as I tried to help olena cook.

" lissa is fine, she doesn't like to be called queen stuff like that in front of family and friends".

" everything's done and set up" dimitri came in smiling.

" look at my handyman, you know I was happy just having a hot Russian as my husband but I never knew you were such good use around the house". I joked.

He laughed " rose I do all of it back at court".

I thought about it and laughed " true"

" so have you two written your vows yet?" asked Sonya as she helped olena.

I looked at dimitri and he smiled " yes".

I looked away " yeah".

He came from sitting at the island int eh middle of the kitchen to wrapping his arms around me and whispered in my ear " I know when your lying" he said as he kissed my ear.

" such risky moves in front of your family, I have to say mr. belikov I don't know what has gotten into you" I said trying to sway off topic.

He smiled and kissed me as I turned around and he adjusted himself comfortably agains my big belly. " were going to be married we dotn have to hide anything, that is if you can write your vows in time", he joked.

I glared at him " the vows are going to be a piece of cake" then I thought about cake, " is there cake here?" I asked.

He laughed and kissed me " want to run to the bakery with me?" he asked.

" jogging?" I asked excited he was offering training wanting to train so bad,

He laughed and kissed my nose " car" he answered.

Olena gave us a list of some goods to pick up laughing as we left the house about how we were already acting like newlyweds. And everyone else in the house asks for something sweet as well.

As we came back from the bakery and walked in the door we were met with lissa and pyro sitting on the couch laughing.

" hey prego," said pyro.

" hey fire crotch" I said smiling.

I handed dimitri my cupcake that I had been eating and ran to lissa and hugged her.

When we pulled back I had tears in my eyes. " why are you crying" she asked.

" im so happy you're here" I said lauhing,

She laughed with me " im usually the one crying".

I laughed " my stupid hormones always get me".

She smiled and pulled back and put her hands on my belly " how is my little niece" she smiled " I already have your room all done, sorry its not all pink, its your mommy's fault". She looked at me and laughed " you look so motherly and gorgeous pregnant" she squealed hugging me again.

I laughed. She let go and hugged dimitri " dimitri" she squealed. After hugging him she smiled " I may have to steal your family they are just so cute," she laughed.

" eddie" I smiled and hugged him. I could tell he felt uncomfortable.

" what?" I asked confused and a little hurt.

Mia laughed " he's scared of your stomach!'

"what?" I asked confused.

" I don't I want to put pressure on it you know, it might pop, its so big and weird," he realized what he said " not in a bad way, just in a I cant believe your pregnant and did I have I ever mentioned Im nervous around women with big prengnant stomachs".

I laughed and grabbed his hands " see no popping" I laughed.

After everyone got settled in we sat in the living room as Sonya went on to tell the story of us when we were on the run, how she just wanted want to stick them in a room together until we came out together, and that she did and it worked. Making everyone laugh. My parents were coming tomorrow.

" so, about the wedding" lissa said as us girls sat in the kitchen, when paul and zoya made all the guys go out and play guardians with him.

Lissa held alexi " im going to steal him Sonya he is the cutest thing" she gused.

" yeah, I just wanna eat him" gushed jill.

She laughed " I think your gonna have to fight rose on that one, she;s been trying to steal him since they got here".

" no fair, you already have one in your stomach" mia said and we all laughed.

" wedding?" asked lissa pulling out a binder.

" lissa, I want it small, simple, and easy" I said.

She huffed and pulled out a piece of paper from the binder and put it away " fine" she mumbled.

" I brought you a dress already its not maternity cause those where so ugly but I got you one that's light, simiple, but cute" she mumbled.

" why do I have a feeling you bought more than one?" I asked.

Jill laughed at that " she brought you one months ago when dimitri was planning on propsing when the law was first passed, but it was an all lace tight mermaid gown".

Lissa frowned " and now you have a greek godess dress, but believe me its gorgeous," she smiled " now you said you don't want bridesmaids, so that's a no go, the minister olena called, since it's the backyard tomorrow the guys are going out and hanging lights on every inch of anything, were having a dancefloor delievered for the day, 7 tables with candles as centerpieces, and everything is else is set".

I laughed at Sonya and karolina's hanging mouth " yep, every need a wedding planned or a anything deorcrated call lissa".

She smiled. " any my boyfriend can cook, so there's catering" she laughed " but your mom's cooking is so good, chris has nothing on you".

Olena smiled " im flattered your majesty".

" please its lissa, your rose's family so I consider you my family and family calls me lissa" she said smiling.

Olena laughed " rose's family is our family".

"abe such a lovely surprise" olena smiled as abe and my mom walked in.

" olena, pleasure as always" said abe smiling " olena this is jainine, Janine, olena dimitri's mother".

Janine smiled and gave olena and hand shake " its nice to finally meet you" my mom said nicely.

" you to, can't believe I actually get the woman who gave us rose as well as the incredible Janine Hathaway" olena smiled.

My mom smiled " i'm sorry in advance". My mom laughed as her an olena began a conversation.

" is it me or is she being nice,?" I asked dimitri whose lap I was seated on.

He smiled " people can be nice rose".

I shook my head " your saying im not nice?"

He was about to say something but his head turned in the direction of my mom and olena.

Olena smiled " I hope my son has been a gentlemen"

My mom smiled " he has, I'm still hoping he rubs of on Rose".

Dimitri laughed " I try, hopefully our daughter doesn't take after her mother in that area". He joked.

I hit him lightly and got off his lap. "where are you going?" he asked.

" my and my rude self is going away from you" I said.

" watch out belikov, hathaways have very bad mood swings" abe joked as dimitri followed me.

" I'm sorry roza" he said following me like a lost puppy. That's what he gets.

" were getting married tomorrow" I laughed as we laid in bed tangled up together.

" are you ready to be Mrs. Belikova?" he asked.

" are you ready to be Mr. Hathaway?" I joked.

**Sorry for the filler chapter. Having a lot of things now wedding is next chapter and a little more surprises. :D REVIEW !**


	12. Chapter 12 giverer

"Who made her cry again?" asked Eddie from beside me.

"She has her dress on she can't eat" yelled lissa from somewhere in the room.

"She just ate an hour ago" exclaimed Tori.

"I'm right here you know" I mumbled out.

"Its okay sweetie were about to walk out. You say your vows, dance and then we eat" Karolina smiled trying to comfort me as she kept curling my hair.

Eddie came back from where he disappeared to and handed me a bag "From Dimitri" he whispered and winked at me, I smiled and opened the bag. I saw the note first I took it out, it read: _ heard you yelling from upstairs, so I ran out and got these can't wait to see you. _I smiled and looked in the bag and saw doughnuts, I smiled and quickly shoved them in my mouth before lissa or viktoria could see me, Eddie laughing trying to cover me.

"EDDIE! What are you doing in here?" lissa asked him then she spotted me behind him "EDDIE! What did you give her?" Eddie laughed and ran back through he doors he came from.

"I'm a go pee" I announced.

"Karolina goes with her please" Tori asked her sister. "I can go by myself" I said smiling at Karolina and glaring at Tori and lissa. I exited the room and made my way down the hallway yet instead of heading to the bathroom I went down the steps to the basement where the boys were getting ready.

"Hey boys" I said smiling as I got to the bottom of the steps, they all froze.

"Wow" Pyro said along with Eddie. I laughed "where's my future husband?" I asked.

"Out back, probably trying o make an escape" sparks laughed.

I rolled my eyes walking up to them and passing them "who's leave this?" I joked and walked out the door that led to the yard. "If anyone asks I'm in the bathroom" I said and walked out into the beautifully lit back yard and down the small rows of chairs to a very handsome Russian sitting in the front row.

"Your seat is a little further up" I joked as I approached him; he turned and smiled as he took in me in my dress. "You look beautiful". I blushed and sat down next to him as he opened his arms for me. "And you, a suit, no duster? I feel so special?" I laughed as I let my hand wander up his leg and looked up at him smiling to meet his dazzling smile.

"How'd you manage to sneak off?" he asked as put his hand on my thigh copying my hand.

I put my hand on my stomach loving the gentle feeling "having to pee every 2 minutes finally came in handy, who would of thought?" I laughed as I looked up towards him.

He laughed with me and kissed me "god you gorgeous, I can't wait to be your husband".

"If those are your vows, then I do" I said kissing him once more. We sat there smiling at eat other for a little while stealing light kisses here and there just relaxing in total bliss, Dimitri moving his hands from my stomach to my hair as I sat there smiling and giggling. We kept at it until we heard a flash that startled us.

"Sorry" the photographer said "setting up and I could resist, perfect picture" he said smiling.

I smiled "it's okay" and totally forgot about him as Dimitri kept on playing with my hair.

He kept drawing circles above my belly button making me giggle until we heard someone clear their throats and we jumped ready for the wrath of being caught. Only to find several guests smiling obviously trying to find their seats, I smiled and was about to apologize until one particular face caught my attention.

I gasped. It was Adrian and Sydney. "Adrian" I rasped out.

He smiled approaching me "rose".

" I…..I can't believe you came" I smiled still in total shock, wanting to jump and hug him but a little scared of boundaries, we became on somewhat okay terms after Dimitri came back from helping them. Adrian broke my frozen state by smiling gripping his arm around Sydney a little tighter " someone over here threatened and used tears to come" he joked as Sydney glared at him. I smiled at their embrace he was finally happy. That's what helped us stand where we are him finding his Dimitri, so to speak.

"Look at you going and getting knocked up" he joked and I laughed "congrats both of you" he continued I smiled a tear forming "thank you it means a lot I'm so happy your happ-"I was cut off by HER. My soon to be ex best friend.

"Rose Hathaway" she said coming up to me. "Hi Adrian she said smiling" then turned to Dmitri "I expected this from rose but your Dmitri." She exasperated then groaned "he's not supposed to see you in your dress".

I laughed " opps" I shrugged my shoulders biting my laugh away. She grabbed my arm and dragged me away. " Let's go were just waiting on you to start.".

" it's about time" I let out smiling winking at Dimitri as he laughed " it was all his fault Liss" I said smiling and winking again at Dimitri who winked back very amused.

"Ready kiz?" asked my dad.

I smiled up at me " more than ready".

He smiled " you know I'm not one for the mushy stuff" he said as we started to walk out of the house. " But, I'm so glad to have you in my life, to have you as a daughter, and to be able to this. I love you kiz" I looked up at him " I love you too, Baba" I said saying Baba for the first time.

A tear escaped his eyes, and I smiled and turned my focus back on Dimitri who's smile helped wash away the little bit of nerves I had. When we got to the altar, Abe who had a tear in his eye kissed my forehead and murmured something in Turkish. " You made me cry kiz" he joked kissing my forehead once more and going to sit next to my mom.

I turned to Dimitri squeezing his hands. " Hey comrade".

He smiled " ready?" he asked.

I nodded " yes".

DPOV

I faintly heard the priest's words as I gazed into rose's eyes. She, raised Hathaway the women of my dreams the woman I loved was becoming my wife. I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face as she smiled up at me squeezing my hands.

When it came time for vows, it rolled off my tongue as it poured out of my heart. " From the first time I laid eyes on you my life has never been the same. You, rose Hathaway are the most amazing being on this earth. You Roza are like the sun, this bursting ball o fire and energy. You bring light to everyone around you. Without you I could not love. You are light I can't live without. In my darkest days you are the light that helped me through. Our life our journey has been impossible yet we're here today. My life will never be dark with you as my wife and the mother of my children, I love you and I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together starting as husband and wife, and with the birth of our beautiful daughter." I smiled placing the simple thin gold band that had small diamonds in crested shaping the band.

" How am I going to top that" she laughed as tears filled her eyes. I laughed and dried her tears hating to see her cry even happy tears. She squeezed my hands once more and took a deep breath and spoke " you Dimitri Belikov, are everything to me. As cheesy and cliché it sounds you make me the person I am today. You make me strong, you're always there for me and help me at my lowest points. You've accepted me as I am. You say I'm your sun yet to me your mine. You bring out the best in me, I never saw myself in love, married, pregnant starting a family, but with you, us, I see everything, impossible or not I know we will conquer anything together. I love you and I can't wait to call you my husband". She finished tears gushing down her face as I reached over and caressed her cheek. She smiled and grabbed my hand placing a simple gold band on my finger and smiled looking up at me.

The priest announced us as husband and wife and I place one hand on her stomach and the other on her cheek and leaned down and kissed her, our first kiss as husband and wife and it felt amazing.

Before we to go into the small reception and after enough photos to fill dozens of albums rose and I got a half an hour to ourselves.

" 30 minutes not buts you too" lissa ordered and smiled and left us be.

" Yeah, husband, you're already on her bad side from this morning" Roza joked beside me as she took off her shoes and pins from her hair.

I sat on the bed and took of my suit jacket and rolled up my sleeves taking of the tie that choked my neck as she escaped to the bathroom.

" Do you know how hard it is to hold in pee when you have a tiny person on your bladder" she said as she came out the bathroom and over to the bed.

I smiled, out of all the things in her five and half months of pregnancy I know having no control of her bladder was one of the worst parts of her pregnancy. " Not very fun?" I asked amused.

She laughed and crawled on top of me straddling my lap as I sat with my back against the frame. " It's not, it's a big pain in the ass to be honest" she smiled as she leaned down to kiss me.

" Hmmm" I rasped out as she kept at it." Roza" I mumbled trying to get her attention as she found the buttons on my shirt.

" mhmmm?" she asked.

" Roza, we only have 30 minutes I'd like to not have a time limit the first time I get to make love with my wife" I admitted.

She huffed and sat a little back " really? Are we still with this control thingy? I'm your wife now." She mumbled.

I lifted her chin hating how I upset her. "Hey, it's not like that, I just want our first night as husband and wife to be special" I said kissing her lightly.

"Okay" she smiled kissing me back. We stood like for several minutes until she spoke again " sooo, can we go eat now?" she asked.

I laughed and placed my hand on her stomach and felt my little girl kick " I take it both my girls are hungry?"

" Starving" she said huffing yet smiling.

I kissed her stomach and then her forehead. " I have a feeling she already inheritated your eating habits" I joked as I helped her off the bed.

" She's growing a healthy appetite" she defended smirking.

"ummhmmmm, I may have to take up a second job when we expand our family and three mouths will be more like 30 with you and your children" I joked back.

She laughed " ohh really, who says I'm popping out more kids".

" You promised in your vows no breaking them" I shrugged smirking.

She through her head back in laughter " you are such a little sneak" she said as we both laughed as we headed to the reception, down the path from the front of the house to the reception I faintly heard a rustle in the bushes, I quickly snapped my head that way and swear I saw a figure in the bushes. I went to go see but rose's arms encircled my waist.

" Hey it's just one of your friends leaving the party" she said smiling as I looked to see I man walking away to his car. " Come on, you owe me a dance and it better be quick I'm starving" she smiled and lead me to the yard were everyone clapped at our arrival.

RPOV

We danced to I'll Be by Edwin McCain which was just simple amazing, and the FOOD was out of this world.

I walked up to Adrian and Sydney wanting to congratulate them on their relationship when I overheard their conversation.

" I thought you only had morning sickness in the morning?" Adrian asked smiling at Sydney.

" I'm carrying your child, it's probably just stubborn and a pain just like you" she joked back smiling and kissing him.

" But you love me" he smiled.

" I guess" she shrugged laughing at his sour face kissing him again.

I walked up smiling " sorry I kind of overheard?" I admitted holding up my hands in surrender.

Adrian looked stunned and speechless. Sydney smiled " its okay, we kind of want to keep it a secret though".

" oh yeah I know how you feel," I said sitting next to them, then jumping and hugging Adrian " omg I'm so happy for you guys". I sat back as tears rimmed my eyes " I'm so sorry Adrian".

He smiled " hey we talked about this, all is forgiven".

I nodded " I know, I'm just so happy that you finally feel the same towards someone that I felt with Dimitri, and your having a baby, I'm just so happy your life is turning out so good".

He smiled and hugged me " thank you rose,".

" I'm sorry throughout this pregnancy I've become a crier who would of thought right, me who died and came back and didn't cry as much as I do now" I joked. I reached over and hugged Sydney " how far along " I asked.

" 3 months, it's a boy" Sydney said smiling.

I smiled " I'm so happy for you guys and as weird as it sounds you can call me at any time, I would really love it and I can help you if anything, you know being new at this whole Prego thing going from being so fast and by yourself to having a human being inside of you." I smiled

" Thanks, I really appreciate it, and I will" Sydney smiled.

" And the whole morning sickness is day and night, and do not get me started on how many times a day you pee its ridicioulous" I laughed as they both laughed with me.

Eddie and pyro came over back to their seats next to Adrian and Sydney and the conversation ended. " Dance with me Prego" Eddie joked.

" You're not scared of my stomach anymore?" I asked laughing.

He scratched the back of his neck " I was trying really hard not to rose" he groaned.

I laughed so hard I had to pee again. " Sorry, I have to go pee again," I said smiling as Adrian roared in laughter. " I'll see you two soon, please?" I asked.

" We'll be here all night rose" Adrian smiled.

I glared and pointed to him " don't get smart mister" I joked winking at him.

I leaned in and gave Sydney another hug and Adrian. " I'll be calling you, and I'm so glad we can be friends again truly I know it will never be the same but it's a start" I said smiling.

He nodded and smiled " promise, now go before you pee on yourself" he laughed.

I held my stomach and smiled " don't make me laugh, please," I said as I smiled and ran to the bathroom.

I peed and went back to the party and danced with anyone and everyone eating my way through as well just having a ball, with my family and husband.

The tenth time I went back to the bathroom, I felt as if someone was watching me. I got to admit I got a bi t scared. I opened the door and held my breath as I heard a set of footsteps. I walked slowly towards the door to the yard filled with people. My heart started to beat slower and slower as I approached the door yet boomed when I knocked into someone from behind.

" Wow, are you okay" said the amazing voice of my husband.

I turned around and smiled leaning up and kissing his lips " yes, now stop worrying you'll get wrinkled and I don't want to be seen in public with an old man for a husband, yet" I joked.

He smiled and kissed me playfully " come on its time to toss the bouquet then were off to our honeymoon" he said smiling.

" Are we coming back here after?" I asked.

He frown slightly " no we have to head back to court but, mama promised to visit before the baby's born and when she's born, Abe even added her to the list so from now on she has a private jet at her beck and call" she smiled.

I laughed " gotta love Abe" I smiled.

I tossed the bouquet into Lissa's eager arms as she yelled happily and said my goodbyes to everyone thanking my dad for everything and jokingly asking him if I can have a jet to, to which he asked what color. And cried as I said goodbye to Olena making her promise to come visit as well as yeva who smiled and nodded kissing me on my forehead.

" Were to hubby?" I asked as we sat in the car.

"Hubby? Have you already got tired of calling me husband" he asked.

" Just trying out a new nickname" I said kissing his cheek.

" I'll never judge comrade again" he said smiling. " I'm kind of scared for our daughter's future nicknames".

I laughed and hit his shoulder " hey, I'm a good nickname giverer" I laughed.

" Giverer?" his eyebrows scrunched.

I nodded " queen nickname giverer, to you".

He laughed " well, Mrs. Queen Nickname giverer are you ready for our honeymoon and the rest of our lives?"

" Hmmm with you and a nickname like that, I'm ready for anything" I smiled kissing up his neck. " now hurry up and take us to were ever the hell were going I've kept my control all day, and that's about as much resistance as you'll ever get" I smiled.

" Whatever you say Mrs. Belikova" Dimitri smiled and kissed me once as he brought his eyes back to the road.

**I know I've been gone for a really long time and I am sooooo sorry but I just never had the time to write. But im back and this chapter took me forever to concentrate on writing I lost my little plan set up but Im back and will update as soon as possible. Please please please REVIEW ! and thank you so much for reading my story I re read your reviews and it encouraged me to write and here it was, hope you like !**

**Again REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


End file.
